Never let her go
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: Only know you love her when you let her go
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Oliciters! Here is the new fanfiction I told you about. **

**Last night episode gave me so many ideas... It was awesome! Jealous Oliver! Love it!**

**Hope you like it and if you want more chapters, I need at least 10 reviews.**

* * *

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

"Please help my friend!" Felicity's voice was hoarse, thick with emotion, sadness and concern.

"Felicity…? Where am I?" Barry said putting his hand on his head that was buzzing in pain.

Felicity turned to Diggle and then to Barry.

"You're in the foundry, this is the Vigilante's base. Where everything happens, where he keeps his weapons, where he trains… everything is here."

Barry looked at Oliver lying on the table. Arrow suit, painted green eyes, everything made sense now.

The foundry, or whatever Felicity called it, was huge. Full of computers, full of things to train… Everything was so unreal.

"This is…"

"I know, but… Barry, Oliver really needs your help. We can't get him to the hospital because everyone would find out who he really is and…" Felicity had tears in her eyes.

Barry never had illusion regarding Felicity. From the moment he asked her if she liked Oliver and she said no, Barry realized the lie.

The emotions were written on her pretty face. The concern she had for Oliver, the despair that she felt for thinking he wouldn't survive, the love she tried to deny.

Barry rose from his chair and grabbed the table next to him when a dizzy took hold of his head.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry about that, but the tranquilizer should already be leaving you system. We needed to bring you here but you couldn't see the path." Diggle said folding his arms, next to Oliver.

"No!" Everyone turned and looked at Oliver.

Felicity ran to him and caressed his forehead, which was not lost on Barry.

"He has been hallucinating… He was injected with something but I still didn't get the analysis result." The desperation was evident.

Barry put on some gloves and picked a small flashlight that was near Oliver's head.

"His pupils are dilated. Does he have any more wound beside the one provoked by the injection?"

"No." Felicity answered. The computer beeped behind her and Felicity left Oliver's side to go to the computer. "I've got the test results. He was injected with the CRX component.

"I've heard about that component before. It's the one used in the virus that transforms common men into indestructible ones. Can you imagine what a man like that would do in a war? He would be unstoppable and indestructible. Nobody would beat him." Barry said with a fascinated gaze.

"But if it was injected in Oliver… How are we going to help him?" Diggle asked, trying to hold Oliver down when a new hallucination began.

"Before coming to Starling City, when I was studying similar cases, I talked to some doctors and researchers. Doctors believe that if we can find a component that serves as an antidote for this virus we can save the infected people. Hypothetically speaking."

"And how do we do that?" Diggle was not seeing where this was going.

"We already know what the reactive component is, we just need to do some experimenting and make our own antidote.

"And if that doesn't work?"

Barry gulped and looked at Felicity. She had left the computers and held Oliver's hand gently, as if the mere touch would hurt him.

"Let's not think about that possibility."

The following hours were complicated. Barry never hated chemistry more that in those hours.

All experiments performed ended the same way. The virus didn't disappeared and it was as if it even increased antibodies that helped it spread in the blood sample. Oliver's condition worsened with the passage of time. His fever went up and his eyes began to pour blood. Barry thought the pain Oliver was feeling was immense, but the Green Arrow didn't freed even a sound from his throat. The man was really impressive.

"It worked!" Felicity's shriek of joy reached Barry's ears taking him away from his thoughts.

Barry noted that the samples in the microscope and the result on the computer and found that yes, Felicity was right. For the first time the CRX component hadn't react, on the contrary it had decreased and only left a few traces in the blood.

"Did you make it? I really hope so, because I don't know how much time we have." Diggle's voice, though controlled, had a sound of despair.

Barry put the whitish liquid that they had created in a syringe and approached Oliver.

Felicity placed herself on Oliver's right side and Diggle to his head, holding his shoulders down.

"It'll work, right?" Felicity asked. Barry didn't know her that well but her love for the Hood was evident.

"We'll see…" Barry said, not waiting and sticking the syringe in Oliver's arm.

This struggled and writhed. Diggle pushed on his shoulders trying to immobilize Oliver but even with his strength Oliver still lifted from the table.

"It's okay, Oliver, calm down…" Felicity tried in vain to calm Oliver, but Barry didn't know the extent to which Oliver heard Felicity's words.

Suddenly Oliver's strong body fell motionless on the table and everyone held their breath.

More than five minutes passed and no one moved or spoke. Everyone had a expecting reaction.

Each expected something different. Barry expected the Arrow to stand up and show the great hero he always admired. Diggle expected his friend to wake up and be okay. Felicity… Felicity just wanted Oliver to wake up because seeing him lying on that table, suffering and her without knowing what to do to alleviate him, broke her heart.

"Well, the best we can do now is wait. Every hour we will take blood samples to see the progress." Barry said, breathing deeply and removing his gloves.

"Wait? That's your solution?" Diggle asked annoyed.

"Digg…"

"That's all we can do. We have to wait until the antivirus gets in his system and starts working." Barry replied.

Diggle nodded and grabbed a chair, placing it near Oliver and signaling Felicity t sit down.

The night had been long for everyone and the sun was about to dawn.

Barry closed his eyes and tried to relax. His major concern was whether their invention had worked and what would the consequence be to Oliver.

* * *

"So you knew all early on?" Questioned a very excited Barry. He was like a child opening a present.

"No. Oliver just brought me cases and I helped solve them. He used to make up lies but I always told him I was blonde but I wasn't that blonde." Felicity's tired face lit up in a smile. "One day he just showed up on my car, covered in blood and everything was explained. And since then…"

"And since then you have been the technological brain of the team. This is fantastic… I… I… I can't believe this. It's so unreal. As if there is a parallel world to our own that nobody knows." Barry's fascination made Felicity laugh.

"Yes, you can call it that. A parallel world. Two different lives."

Barry sat in a chair near Felicity as she beyboarded new information.

Diggle trained crunches a little more ahead of them.

A sound of pain made them stop and stand.

"Oliver? Felicity ran to his side and grabbed his bare arm. "You need to slow down…"

Oliver was disoriented. That was the word Barry would use to classify Oliver.

His hands gripped his head, his face pale and unsure; his eyes roamed every corner of the Foundry until they stop in Barry.

He smiled glad their experience resulted, at least apparently.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Oliver's voice was slurred and cold.

"Well… I…"

"It was me who called him, Oliver." Felicity replied dropping his arm. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before and left the table, not falling because Diggle grabbed him and hold him right.

"Why? You had no right!"

"Oliver, I know, but I didn't have a choice. It was that or go to the hospital. Imagine if you went to the hospital, it would be worse. Everyone would know that you are the vigilant and your life…"

"It was not you choice! You should never have brought him her! I have been compromised!" Oliver's irritation was evident, not even noticing Felicity look on her face. It was as if he had slapped her and punched her in the stomach.

"Oliver, be careful what you say." Diggle warned.

"And you too, Diggle. I thought I could count on you. I am surrounded by traitors."He said pulling away and staggering to the door.

"It is a reaction to the drug, it has to be. Oliver Queen would never react like that." Barry said trying to find a explanation to Oliver's strange behavior.

Neither Felicity nor Diggle answered.

Diggle left the foundry and ran after Oliver while Felicity sat in her chair in front of her computer and turned her back to Barry.

"Felicity?"

Suddenly the computer beeped and Felicity began typing furiously.

"I'm getting the information that they are robbing another blood bank. Call Diggle and tell him to go to 5504-029 Street View. I'll call detective Lance to go there with reinforcements."

Barry obeyed but his eyes remained focused on Felicity. He knew Oliver's words had affected her, even if those words were not true and he was probably having another hallucination.

"Yes? Mr. Diggle, there is another blood bank assault, on 5504-029 Street View. Felicity already warned detective Lance and they're on their way." Barry said at the phone. When he hung up he reached Felicity.

"Felicity? What he said…"

"Let it go, Barry. It's not worth it."

"You know that it still was result of hallucinations and he was angry. His secret had been reveled and he still couldn't wrap his head around that fact. I'm sure he said it without thinking…"

"No, he didn't. Often people say that when they're angry they say things that they didn't want to. But the truth is that in those times people only say what is stored inside them, the things they don't have the courage to say face to face. And in those times when they can't hold it in anymore they just explode. And that's what Oliver did. He only said what he thought."

"No. I don't know him, but I know you're a vital member of this team."

"Anyone is expendable. We are all replaceable. It's just…" Felicity said lowering her head and thus hiding her face from Barry's view.

Barry sat near Felicity and waited.

"His words made me go back to my teenager days. When everyone told me I was useless. When I was that girl who talked too much and knew too much and nobody liked to have around because either I said things I shouldn't have or my intelligence made them feel inferior. Even my parents had difficulty in dealing with me and told me I was only good in computers. So I focused on that area. I chose to stay on a cubicle, closed, away from people who could misinterpret me and just work with computers, that don't judge." Felicity's eyes filled with tears and she tried to hide it. "But then Oliver appeared and asked for my help and things changed. I know the idiot was me because I thought he saw me as… more. More than a geek, more than a know-it-all, more…"

Barry didn't answer her and only wrapped her in his embrace. The truth was he could identify with Felicity's story. He had also been discriminated by his intelligence and the tragic accident that marked him. Everyone in his school knew him because he was the son of the man who murdered his wife and forced his child to say it wasn't him who did it. No one ever believed him.

Felicity looked up and wiped her tears.

"Sorry. I don't know what got me to cry."

"Don't worry."

Felicity turned to the computer and Barry knew he should give her some space for her to recover. Felicity wrote down on her computer and pictures from the place Barry had told Diggle appeared on the screen. Barry could see the cops running from one side to the other, holding a man down and destroying samples of what he thought was the virus. One of the cameras recorded Oliver and Diggle's presence, hidden in a dark area. Again the vigilante had won and save the day.

In the time it took Oliver and Diggle to show up, Barry met Felicity better. He found that her relationship with her parents was not the best; that she was an only child and she always wanted a brother; that her dream until she was twenty was to make her parents proud till she gave up that dream; that she had few friends; that when she was younger some teachers said she was rude because she answered questions that not even them knew the answers. He discovered that she loves chocolate and romantic music; she loves to dance despite never having gone to her prom; he found she only had three boyfriends and they all ended because she found out they were better as friends than as lovers; she was a woman who didn't believe in relationships' durations. That everything had a beginning and an end.

Barry head noise at the door and stood up from the chair next to Felicity's. She continued sitting with her back to the door.

Oliver and Diggle came down the stairs and Barry realized that the medicine had worked and everything was going to be well.

"It worked?" He asked.

Diggle looked at Oliver, who took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

"Yes. I gave the antivirus to Detective Lance and he handed it to the hospital to be administered on the victims." Oliver replied. Barry knew he wasn't looking at him, Oliver was looking at Felicity. She kept writing on her computer and didn't even give them any attention.

Diggle coughed and Oliver rolled his head on his neck in an act of relaxation.

"I want to apologize to you, and thank you for what you did. Without your help we wouldn't save those people from Sebastian blood. We couldn't catch him but next time he doesn't escape."

Barry knew how hard it was for Oliver to apologize and thank him. Oliver was the kind of man who didn't like to swallow his pride.

"Glad it worked. Well, now… I have a train to catch. That is if it hasn't already left…" he said smiling and picking up his suitcase. He turned to Felicity and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Felicity, you have my number, if you need anything… or… well… call me." He said bland.

Felicity rose from her chair and hugged him. Barry was taken aback but returned the hug, watching Oliver look at them with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you." Felicity whispered.

Barry nodded and undid the hug.

"Well… till next time." Barry said, grabbing his bag and going up the stairs with Diggle.

Diggle, before leaving, motioned Oliver forward to talk to Felicity.

Barry smiled sadly. Felicity was a fantastic woman, a woman every man dreamed of. Too bad her heart already belonged to the Green Arrow.

Oliver needed courage. Never a conversation cost him so much.

He had spent a living hell on an island for five years and just thinking that he had to face Felicity's wrath made him cringe. Oliver heard Diggle coming down the stairs and lean against the wall.

"Felicity…" Olvier began. Felicity stood up and turned the computers off, grabbed her bag and her coat. "I wanted to apologize for what I said… I don't remember very well, but…"

"Oliver, it's not worth it." She replied raising her hand to him, to stop talking. Her eyes were sad but her face was cold and serene. "You were right. I shouldn't have told you secret. But I can't apologize for something that helped save you. But you were right, I'm just the geek hacker, what do I know about saving lives."

"Felicity, I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter. I finally realized what's my place. It was hard and it took me time, but I finally learned." She said solemnly. "And it won't happen again. I don't have any more illusions." She finished, turning her back and walking up the stairs, disappearing through the door.

"Felicity, wait, I…" Oliver tried to argue.

Diggle, who witnessed everything took off from the wall and stood next to Oliver, who was looking at the door where Felicity had left.

"My friend, you ruined it."

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you want more chapters? By the way, the song if "Let her go" by the Passengers. I think it's the perfect song for Olicity. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think about this new fanfic and tell me if you liked last night episode, what do you think it will happen to Oliver and Felicity.**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sweet Oliciters :)**

**First I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews! You really are awesome and you make my day.**

**As a thank you for all your reviews I'm going to upload TWO chapters today.**

**I hope you like it and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."  
― Jodi Picoult_

Felicity arrived home and closed the door, leaning her back against it and breathing deeply.

Tears abounded Felicity's eyes but she didn't want to spill them.

All she had told Oliver before turning her back and left, echoed in her mind. She knew she had hurt him but he had her hurt before too. Even if the words Oliver said were the result of hallucinations and were not true, the pain Felicity felt was real.

She put down her bag and took off her coat calmly. She walked to her room and sat on her bed. The lights were turned off and the only light entering the room was from the moonlight.

What would she do? Should she resign from her position as his personal assistant and return to her old job in the IT department? Or continue as if nothing happened?

It didn't matter how hard Felicity tried to ignore Oliver's words. It didn't matter if she kept repeating to herself that it was a lie and that what he said was from the hallucinations and the hurt he was feeling because she exposed his secret. What mattered was that the strong woman Felicity considered herself to be regressed to her 15 year old self, when her self-esteem was almost nil and everyone humiliated her. Since that time Felicity had grown so much and thanks to the help of a great friend.

Felicity fell back and laid her head on the bed, gazing at the ceiling.

"What now?! What do I do?" She asked herself.

A light tapping on the glass made her jump out of the bed and hide on the far side of the window. A black figure was outside, knocking lightly on the glass.

Felicity realized from the silhouette that was a tall, muscular man that had his head covered in a hood.

Oliver.

Felicity sat on the floor of the room and looked out the window. From the place where she was, Oliver wouldn't be able to see her, since the lights were off. Felicity pondered to open the window.

But what would she say?

She was hurt by what he had said and knowing herself as she did, she needed space to think and calm her mind.

Oliver started knocking again but after a while he dropped his shoulders and his head.

A defeated expression.

Felicity was silent as she saw Oliver leaving her window and down the fire stairs. Seeing him leaving caused a great discomfort in Felicity. She didn't like him, at least not as more than a friend. So, why was her heart starting to break? Something warm and wet ran down her face and Felicity brought her hands to her eyes.

The tears she stubbornly held escaped her control. Felicity attributed these emotions to her hormones. She couldn't have feelings for Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen was not the boyfriend type. Oliver Queen had problems and Felicity would not be another one of them. Or one in his long list of women conquers.

She laid her head on the bedspread and cringed.

Tomorrow was a new day. And there was no harm in crying. Even if it didn't solve anything, cry relieved. Things became clearer after an episode of crying.

Felicity cried. Cried because she hadn't got over her teenager years; cried for being alone; cried for the illusion that was breaking. She just cried and promised herself that that was the last time she would shed a tear for a man.

Even if she didn't admit her feelings to herself.

Oliver didn't know what to do.

He hadn't slept all night. He had spent most of his night watching Felicity's home. He hadn't seen her getting in, which meant that she was already there when he went knocking on her window.

Which meant she ignored him on purpose.

"Damn." Oliver snapped. He knew he had said things he shouldn't, but it didn't help that he was just out of constant hallucinations and seeing his secret been exposed. Not that the words he said, according to Diggle because he didn't remembered very well, deserve forgiveness. Felicity was not just the team hacker, she was more than that.

She was his friend, his confidante. She took care of him when he pushed everyone away from him. She wasn't afraid to confront him and call him to reason. And seeing the disappointment and hurt on Felicity's face made Oliver want to stick an arrow in himself, to learn how to be silent.

His feelings were a whirlwind. He had never felt more bothered to hurt a woman than he was now. This had never happened with Laurel, and God knows he hurt her enough.

Diggle provoked him, saying he was jealous of Allen and Felicity together, but the truth is that he didn't know how to make sense of his feelings. Yes, he didn't like to see them together… but that was because he cared for Felicity and he didn't want her to get hurt. Allen _had_ lied to her.

A part of him told him that Oliver was lying to himself. The other, said he was confused and that all he needed was to focus on his mission to save Starling City.

Oliver shook his head and put on his gray tie.

He picked his coat and left the room.

Today, Felicity couldn't ignore him. They needed to talk. And he had to find a way to apologize to her.

He just hated when Felicity was angry at him.

Diggle awaited him inside the car. They exchanged a few brief words and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

Oliver knew Diggle looked at him through the rearview mirror.

When they reached the Queen Consolidated, Oliver got out of the car and went inside the company.

The elevator ride was too short to prepare a speech good enough for Felicity. Never had he been so nervous.

The door opened and Oliver stood before the glass doors showing Felicity chatting with a short, balding man.

Felicity accompanied the man to Oliver's office and talked to him when Oliver gathered courage and went inside.

"Felicity…"

"Good morning, Mr. Queen. Mr. Anderson is here for your 9 am meeting." She answered thoroughly professional. Safe, distant and cold. It was as if she didn't know Oliver and was just doing her work.

_Who was this Felicity?_

"Felicity, I wanted to apologize. I…"

"Better not let Mr. Anderson waiting, Mr. Queen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She answered him, without ever looking into his eyes. She dropped the knob and walked to sit on her chair in front of the computers.

_What had Oliver done!_

* * *

So far everything was going well.

Felicity had managed to hold her indifferent look and despite knowing that Oliver was hurt this was her defense mechanism.

Oliver had been busy all morning with Mr. Anderson and by lunchtime, Felicity had already left.

When she was out to go lunch she saw Diggle.

"Do you want company?" He asked smiling slightly.

"If you don't have anything to do." She replied shrugging, as she left the company and the cold air hit her in the face.

"No. Oliver is going to lunch with some clients. We can keep each other company. And we can talk."

For that part Felicity was not ready. Diggle was a quiet, silent guy but very observant.

She just nodded and started walking, as she tightened her jacket closer to her body. The days were getting increasingly colder.

They reached a pizzeria and went inside. They sat near the window and took the menu.

"What's going on between you and Oliver?" Diggle asked. Cut to the chase, it was so Diggle. With him there was no outright.

"Nothing."

"Felicity… you can talk to me."

Felicity lowered her head and rolled her napkin holder in her hands.

"His words hurt me."

Diggle was silent for a few moments while the waitress was gathering their requests.

"I know that. But you know that he said things he wasn't thinking. He was mad because we told his secret and we brought Allen to the foundry."

"I know, John... it's just that I never thought to hear those words coming from his mouth."

"But they were not true. Come on, Felicity, you know you're so much more than a simple acquisition for the team. Without you, we wouldn't get to do half of what we did." Diggle tried to cheer her up. Felicity smiled and looked at him.

"I know, it's just… I never thought his words would affect me this much."

"You two love each other and are trying to deny what you feel. And that doesn't work."

"Digg! I don't love Oliver. I mean, I love him, but not love, love. He's my friend… or at least he was."

Diggle shook his head and took a slice of pizza.

"Don't fool yourself." He told her, "Sooner or later you're gonna have to deal with those feelings."

Felicity knew it was true, but she preferred later rather than sooner. Or better, never.

Oliver Queen and feelings didn't match.

* * *

**Review and comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here is the second chapter for today :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature."  
― Jane Austen_

"Felicity I need you to give me the address of all the factories that have cold rooms large enough to keep radioactive material." Oliver asked, approaching her side and putting his hands on his waist.

Things hadn't changed. Oliver tried to talk to her but she dodged. She tried to never be alone with Oliver and when Diggle made on purpose for them to be alone, Felicity made a excuse and hurried left.

Felicity has lost count of the times she said she needed to answer an important phone call. Oliver didn't give up talking to her and, in a way, Felicity never though he would be so insistent. Oliver Queen didn't apologize or swallowed his pride. And the fact that he was willing to do it for her… well, it made her feel a little better.

Felicity typed on her computer and twenty factories appeared.

"We have twenty in a total. Some are abandoned, others are still in operation."

"There are too many… How many factories are abandoned?"

"10."

Oliver pulled away and picked his bow and arrows.

"Diggle, you take five, Felicity and I stay with the other five." Commanded Oliver, putting the hood on his head.

"Why do I have to go?"

"I need you to hack into the radioactive bomb's system. And since you can't be in two places at once, Diggle takes a computer too and follows your instructions, if he finds something."

Felicity didn't like the idea.

Being alone on a mission with Oliver was not good. Especially when that mission included having to go on a motorcycle, clinging to him.

"I can go with Diggle…" Felicity tried.

"No. You come with me. It makes no sense to get the two of you together." Oliver's voice brooked no disagreement. Not that Diggle wanted to contest.

Felicity looked at him, asking for help but he just smiled and shrugged.

_Traitor._

She couldn't be alone with Oliver.

She took a deep breath and resigned. Picking her computer and putting on her coat, she thanked the fact she had pants on and not a dress.

Riding the bike was not easy. Nerves roamed Felicity's body and when Oliver took her hands and clasped them around his waist, Felicity blushed to the soul.

Oliver smiled and this gesture was enough for Felicity to explode.

"You're loving this." She accused.

Oliver laughed and Felicity realized how much she missed that sound.

"I had to find a way to get you alone. Now you can't escape."

Felicity considered the possibility of leaving the bike and run from Oliver, but it seemed as if he was reading her mind, because he turned the thing on and accelerated.

Felicity was afraid of many things. Heights, spiders and she found one more to add to the list: riding a bike.

She hid her head in Oliver's back and wondered why he didn't arrange other transportation.

The wind whipped her hands that were entwining Oliver's body and Felicity shuddered. Oliver must have felt it because he turned his face towards her for two seconds. Felicity couldn't see what he did or where he was going. She was too terrified to raise her head from his back.

His smell reached her through the helmet. A full masculine, sensual and Oliver characteristic smell. Felicity blushed and looked up from his back. Now was not a good time to keep odors store in her memory.

They reached the first factory and Felicity drew her computer.

"There is nobody in the factory." She said looking at the infrared through the computer.

Oliver nodded and walked carefully, with Felicity always glued to his back.

Felicity recognized Oliver's body position. Knees slightly bent, flexed and open arms, trying to cover as much of Felicity as he could. Oliver was in an alert position, at the least hint he would attack.

The factory was empty and in the cold room there was no radioactive bomb.

They followed to the next factory and the result was the same.

"Oliver, are you sure they keep the bombs in the cold rooms?" Felicity asked, when they reached the last factory they had intended. Diggle had had a similar fate and hadn't found anything relevant, apart from a few kids consuming drugs and preach them a scare of death by saying he was a cop.

"I have. This is the last one, if we don't find anything, we have to keep searching." Oliver said.

The computer didn't signal anything new.

"There is nobody there. And I don't detect any radioactive component." Felicity said in a matter of fact.

"Maybe you better stay here." Oliver said, adjusting his arrows on his back.

"No way. I'll go with you. Imagine if someone sees me here. What would I say?" Felicity asked. She left the bike with Oliver's help and stood beside him, gripping her computer close to her chest.

Oliver didn't seem satisfied but he didn't want to leave her alone.

They entered the factory and everything seemed calm. Abandoned.

There was nothing interesting in the factory except for the spiral staircase that led upstairs.

Oliver looked at every corner.

"Oliver, the computer is giving a sign that we are getting near a chemical component." Felicity whispered. She didn't know why she was speaking so low, maybe because forsaken factories bothered her and made her cold sweat.

Oliver motioned her to climb the stairs behind him and Felicity looked behind her. There was no one there, only shadows from the moonlight and the trees outside that moved with the wind.

"There's the cold room." Oliver told her.

The door was locked with a safety code lock.

Felicity approached the machine and tried to hack the system.

Oliver remained attentive, looking for the smallest movement, ready to strike back.

"This is the first time you're alone with me without running away."

Oliver's voice roused her from her concentration. Throughout the trips they made by the factories they talked little to nothing.

"Among the motorbike trips and the haunted factories, the conversation was last thing on my mind." She said, trying to sound indifferent.

Suddenly, a hot breath touched her ear.

"Why do you keep running?" Oliver whispered. His thick, masculine and sensual voice warmed Felicity's body.

This couldn't continue.

"You're distracting me and I have to decode this. Call Diggle and tell him where we are." Her voice was controlled but her heart was racing with every breath.

Oliver gloved hand touched her hair lightly and Felicity closed her eyes.

A clicking took her out of her thoughts.

"It opened." She said with cost.

Oliver took his hand from her hair to the door and pushed it open. The cold air breeze created smoke in contrast to the factory ambient temperature.

Oliver went inside the chamber and snorted with cold.

"There's the bomb." He said to Felicity. "It's not on, so it should be easier to unset it."

Felicity move towards Oliver and watched the bomb.

Suddenly one click sounded inside the chamber and the door closed.

"_No_!" Oliver shouted rushing to the door. It wasn't in time.

The door closed them from the outside world. Inside a refrigerated chamber with a radioactive bomb.

Could it get _any worse?_

The answer came when the small holes in the chamber began expelling cooler air.

"Oliver… this had a motion sensor inside. It was a trap." Felicity said shivering. "When we activated the entry code, the sensors were programmed to detect the present of others than the creators of the bomb, and lock them inside."

"Now what? What do we do?"

"The only solution is to force the way out manually. What sucks, because you can only do that from the outside. Please tell me you called Diggle and told him where we are!"

"Yes, but he's still far and the temperature is going down considerably by the second." Oliver retorted.

"Oliver, if he doesn't hurry up… we're going to die." Felicity said in a shaky cold voice.

"Can you hack the bomb?"

Felicity quivered and just nodded. She typed furiously on the computer but her hands were shaking from the cold so she repeatedly charged the wrong keys.

Oliver sat down next to Felicity and hugged her, passing his arm around her shoulders.

Felicity stopped moving her hands and looked at him wide-eyed.

"We have to warm ourselves. There is no other way to warm in here." Oliver said, not looking at her.

Felicity knew it was true but… She shook her head and resumed the task at hand.

After five minutes Felicity's hands stopped.

"I think that it worked but I'm not sure… I can't move my fingers…" She said, blowing in her hands to warm them.

The corners of the chamber were getting ice and Felicity's hair was getting frozen.

"Come here." Oliver said, opening the zipper of his jacket and pulling her onto his lap.

Felicity blushed despite the cold air. It was the first time Oliver touched her openly.

Yes, Oliver used to touch her but it was usually on her arm or shoulder. Never before had he pulled her to sit on his lap.

Felicity put her arms inside his jacket and wrapped herself around his waist, leaning her head on his neck. The ends of Oliver's hair were on ice. Felicity didn't know how long they would be able to stand.

"I'm sorry…" muttered Oliver.

"Why?" Felicity asked weakly.

"For bringing you with me… I should have let you stay in the foundry…"

"Oliver, st-stop. I wouldn't le-let you come alone."

Oliver icy lips touched her forehead and Felicity closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I said those words…"

Felicity didn't answer him. Her eyes were getting sleepy and she knew she was about to go hypothermia.

"You were never just a hacker. You were always a friend, the person I could trust. The person who is not afraid to face me, the person who lights my day and that makes me smile…" Oliver's vice was starting to drag. Felicity knew they had to do something or they would die here.

Frozen.

"Oliver…" Felicity said, lifting her face from his neck. She looked at him and gasped.

His eyes were naked. Worry, anxiety and guilt were evident.

"We need… to… create… heat…" The words were hard to come out.

Oliver's eyes strayed from her and fixed on her lips.

One of the hands holding her waist rose to her face and touched her cheek lightly.

Felicity leaned her forehead in his and their breaths touched. They were hugging, little to none space existed between them, but it wasn't enough.

"If-f anything happens…" Felicity said with difficulty.

"Nothing will happen… Diggle's gonna find us."

Felicity tried to smile, but it seemed her entire face was frozen. Stop in time and impossible to move.

Felicity didn't know what was going through her mind, maybebecause death was imminent but without thinking, she took her hands from Oliver's waist and circled his face.

Her lips glued themselves to Oliver's like a magnet.

Their eyes were not closed and Felicity saw the surprise in Oliver eyes. Surprise that only lasted a second. Oliver's hand slipped to Felicity's frozen hair and pulled her closer. Oliver cold lips touched her gently. And then he held her in a wave of seduction.

His mouth devoured her, consumed her and would not let any corner to explore.

Their tongues touched and fought for dominance.

Felicity didn't know what had happened. She didn't know if the kiss was the result of months and months of sexual tension or if it was just a reflection of the imminent death, the truth was that Felicity couldn't remember a reason to stop.

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice was trembling. Terrified and concerned. Only later did Felicity realized why.

Her eyes were closed. And she couldn't let that happen, because if it did it would be her doom.

"I'm so tired…" she said, dragging her voice and touching her forehead to Oliver's. Her eyes were no longer open. Her lashes seemed glued to her skin. Her breathing was heavy and difficult.

"Felicity, look at me." Oliver begged.

Felicity wanted to obey. She wanted to obey and look at Oliver blue eyes.

Oliver.

He was the last thing she thought before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**So? What do you think? If you want the next chapter (or more) you need to review :) and I will upload soon.**

**I have read on tumblr that people are saying that Oliver wasn't jealous,on wednesday episode, and it was more a protective look and not a jealous one. To me, well, Oliver (as the writers had said before) he doesn't realize his feelings for Felicity. He knows he feels something but he doesn't know how to call it. His looks were more like, "Hey, that is MY Felicity, why are you looking at her like that?!" "Felicity, I'm here, why are you looking at that kid?!" I guess he has never been in these situation before, where the woman he "likes" is "rejecting" him... **

**Anyway...**

**It's obvious that he feels something for her and their relationship is evolving. The writers said it before, their relationship, in the end of the 2 season, is not going to be the same it was in the beguinning of this season. And, unfortunately, I don't think we will have a kiss, makeout session, or sex, this season, but I'm fine with it. I can wait, because I want them to be endgame. But till then, we need to wait and analyse every look, every touch and just wait. One thing I really think the writers need to put on the show is more love interest to Felicity. I mean, I really liked Barry and, yes their chemistry was great but he looked more like a best friend and not a love interest. And since Oliver had a thousand women, Felicity needs more male attention and WE NEED MORE JEALOUS Oliver! Of course, Oliver would win in the end! **

**So tell me what you think! What do you think it will happen in this season? Do you think Oliver will realize his feelings? Do you think we will get at least a kiss? **

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my sweet Oliciters! I'm back :)**

**First I want to thank you all so much for all the reviews. You are great and you really make my day and help me write.**

**So... as a Thank you gift, I'm going to upload two chapters! I will probably update again on Monday, because tomorrow I will try to upload a new chapter on my other Olicity fanfic (Unconditional).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

_"What's meant to be will always find a way"  
― Trisha Yearwood_

"Felicity, wake up! Come on, open your eyes!" Oliver's voice was frantic. "_Damn!"_

He had to do something. He would not let her die.

The first thing he did was try to warm her legs, trying not to rub her so he wouldn't divert the blood circulation that was already compressed. Her clothes were frozen but he didn't want to take them off because his body wasn't hot enough to warm her.

A hollow sound echoed inside the chamber and Oliver began screaming.

"Help!"

"Olive?" Diggle's voice was very far away, as if Oliver was deep in a hole.

"Diggle… you have to force the door! Hurry, Felicity's pulse is very weak."

Oliver heard Diggle beating on the door, trying to force his way in, while he tried to blow hot air into Felicity's face and thus stimulating her hypothalamus.

"Diggle…" Oliver shouted urgently. Felicity's pulse dropped with every second.

Shots rang out and the door was finally opened.

"Oliver?" Diggle called. Behind him came Detective Lance.

Fearfully, Oliver picked Felicity up in his arms and very slowly left the ice chamber. He put on the floor and saw Diggle taking his coat and put it on top of her.

"Call 911. Fast!" Oliver commanded.

Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you going to arrest me, detective?" He asked. That was the least of his concerns. He just wanted Felicity to stay well and alive.

"I saw nothing." Quentin answered him as he also took off his coat and put it over Felicity.

"Here, wear this shirt and these pants… the ambulance is coming."

When Oliver saw the emergency doctors coming inside the factory, he breathed relief for the first time.

But it didn't last long.

The doctor linked Felicity to some machines and her pulsations were almost nonexistent.

"We have to go to the hospital." One of the doctors said.

The trip to the hospital was short but to Oliver it seemed worse than the five years he had spent on the island.

Felicity had stopped breathing and the doctors had to do compressions to stimulate her lungs.

Diggle and Lance followed behind the ambulance, while Oliver went next to Felicity's side, never dropping her hand.

Felicity's lips were blue from the cold and her face red and slightly swollen. Oliver didn't want to think about the possibility of Felicity not surviving.

Felicity was took from the ambulance and taken to an operating room.

Oliver was given a warm drink and he, along with Diggle and Lance, looked into the operation room through a small window on the door.

"We need warm blood and serum. See what blood type she is and warm it up. We need to hurry. We're losing her." Doctors ran from one side to the other. Connecting Felicity's inert body to several machines that with every shriek they gave it felt like a knife sticking countless times in Oliver's body.

They put hot packs in her armpits and legs to stimulate her body and Oliver closed his eyes.

Felicity was on that table because of him. If he hadn't taken her with him…

"Oliver…" Diggle said. "It's not your fault. This could have happen to everyone."

"I shouldn't have taken her with me."

"Oliver. She doesn't need you to blame yourself. She needs strength." Detective Lance said with an authoritative voice.

Oliver didn't dare looking at him. Lance had discovered his secret but he had preferred to ignore it. To Quentin, Oliver was just Oliver Queen and not Arrow.

The following hours were complicated.

Her blood pressure dropped low enough and Felicity went into cardiac arrest more often than Oliver could bear.

When the doctor left the operation room, her fatigue was palpable.

"It was not easy, but we managed to save her. She is a tough, fighter girl." The woman said smiling complacently.

Oliver, Diggle and Lace sighed with relief and embraced.

The worst was over! _Right_?

"She's still asleep, but she's out of danger. We are going to keep her in the heated room to replenish her body temperature. Only when she wakes up are we able to see if she has any outcome."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. The fear eating his heart again.

The doctor took a deep breath and put her hands in her green robe pockets.

"She stood a lot of time without breathing. Only when she wakes up we will be able to see if she got any sequel in her brain. We believe that won't happen, the CTA scan doesn't show anything alarming, but we need her wake. Another cause of hypothermia is the memory loss. It can be temporary or permanent. But let's not worry now. First we wait and then we'll see."

Felicity was not yet out of danger.

Lance received a call saying that the police had captured the terrorist who created the bomb. According to what they had been informed, the terrorists were thinking about activate the bomb in the middle of a Summit, thus creating a political mess.

Diggle had left for a few moments to go get more clothes for Oliver, who despite feeling warm he was totally cold on the inside.

The night in the hospital was terrible.

Oliver walked from side to side, glancing occasionally to Felicity's room, to see if there was any change. Diggle, sitting the chair, looked at Oliver.

He knew what Oliver felt for Ms. Smoak. Even if Oliver would never admit, he had his suffering stamped in his face.

Felicity's brush with the death had made Oliver open his eyes and realize that Felicity wouldn't stay by his side forever and that every second he spent with her was a gift. A gift he was wasting because he was too blind to see what was right in front of him.

"Shouldn't we call her parents?" Quentin asked, getting up from the chair next to Diggle's and stretching his legs.

"No… Felicity doesn't get along very well with them." It was all Diggle said.

Oliver looked at him and wrinkled his forehead.

There was so much he didn't know about Felicity.

He stopped walking and leaned against the bedroom door, contemplating her. Felicity's lips were pink again and not blue from the cold. Her face was flushed and the machines next to her were stable and calm.

Their kiss came to Oliver's memory. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her lips lightly touch in his. The taste of her mouth, moments before she fainted.

He shook his head. Oliver was complicated and he didn't want to be a trouble for Felicity.

She was the light in his life, the one that could pierce through the darkness that captured his heart and made him hostage.

She deserved better than him. She deserved someone who could protect her and not put her at risk. But Oliver also knew he was selfish enough when it came to Felicity.

He didn't want to lose her from his life. He wanted to stay by her side till she sent him away. Be her friend, her protector, her…

Confusion clouded his thoughts. His feelings were a twister of ideas, images and moments.

He remembered the first time he met Felicity. She had been the first to make him smile. The one that, with her natural way, made him forget his problems and just smile.

He remembered how he hated to lie to her and once again she proved her intelligence when she confronted him and told him she still trusted him.

Trust he didn't deserve.

She, who with Diggle went to the Island to bring him back. She, who never gave up on him despite him saying or doing the wrong thing.

She was really remarkable.

And he wasn't prepared to lose her from his life.

* * *

**Comment and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here is the second chapter for today!**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

_"Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong."  
― Rick Riordan_

Felicity's eyes opened with difficulty. She was so warm and comfortable.

She wiggled her toes and found she was able to do that.

Had she died and went to heaven?

She remembered the she and Oliver had been lock inside a refrigeration chamber. She remembered she was hacking a radioactive bomb and then… everything went white. Frozen and forgotten.

She moved her face in the soft pillow and opened her eyes again.

Oliver's face jumped in sight.

Sitting in a chair near the bed was Oliver, his head lying back, asleep.

Joy filled Felicity's heart.

Oliver was here! Oliver was alive!

Which meant she hadn't died!

She tried to lift her torso and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Don't get up so quickly. You have to take it easy…" Diggle's voice echoed and Felicity looked at her left side.

"Digg?" Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in a long time.

Diggle came closer and put his hand on her flushed face.

"It's good to see you with your eyes open. You scared the hell out of me." He said with a kind smile.

Felicity smiled at him and turned her face to see Oliver waking up.

Oliver didn't speak, he just stood up from his chair and came near her. He hugged her tightly to his chest.

He breathed deeply and it was as if he was trying to memorize her smell.

"I thought I'd never see you wake again…" he whispered.

Felicity blushed and hugged him gently.

She remembered the way he hugged her before, to warm her, but at that moment, seeing Oliver so relieved that she had wake made Felicity forgive him for everything he had said.

She knew, finally, that she was important to him. Yes, they still had many problems to solve, but with time they would unravel them.

"Did you really think you were gonna get rid of me that fast?" She said trying to relieve the tension in the room.

Oliver didn't answer her. He loosened the hug and stared at her.

His eyes always fascinated her. Oliver was a mysterious, silent and rarely showed his emotions man, but his eyes… His eyes spoke volumes.

Felicity could read them perfectly. He was relieved that she had survived; she could read the guilt that gnawed him and knew that even if Felicity said it wasn't his fault he wouldn't accept it. Oliver always blamed himself for everything that went wrong.

Felicity could see other emotion that darkened his gaze but she didn't know how to name it.

A woman in a white coat came into the room and smiled at Felicity.

Her skin was the color of caramel and her hair was full of small braids. Her face was kind and sweet.

"I'm so glad you woke up. How do you feel, Felicity?" She asked getting close to her and putting her hand on Felicity's face, turning it from side to side.

"I feel good… My muscles hurt a bit, but…"

"It's normal, it's normal. Tell me, do you remember what happened?"

Felicity looked at Oliver, who nodded.

"I remember that we were locked inside a refrigerated cabinet. I remember I was… trying to disable the sensors, when my hands stopped working. And then I just remember shivering and cold."

"Nothing more?" She asked worried.

Oliver had a strange look on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and gave some space to the doctor.

"Nothing." Felicity answered while the doctor examined her.

"Don't you remember anything more?" Oliver asked. His voice was affected, moved and… disappointed?

"No…"

"Well, don't worry, dear. In severe cases of hypothermia, as was yours, it's normal to have memory loss. They will come with time, just wait and see.

Felicity didn't know what to say.

She felt as if part of the previous day didn't exist. Did she said or done something she shouldn't?

When the doctor left, Felicity turned to Oliver and grabbed his arm. Oliver lowered his face and looked at Felicity's hand tightened around his wrist.

"What don't I remember?" She asked afflicted.

Oliver took a deep breath and thought for a few seconds.

"Nothing important. You managed to hack the bomb, but then you started trembling and… we tried to create heat, but you lost your senses. Diggle managed to break the door and call 911."

"And nothing happened? I didn't say or do anything I shouldn't have? She asked. Felicity knew she should have said something characteristic of her… She just knew it.

"No. Nothing." Oliver's face was twisted, as if he had swallowed something he didn't like. In hindsight, he had the same look he had when Felicity had said that they needed Barry to solve the other case.

Weird.

"Okay, then. And did we catch the bad guys?" All their sacrificed couldn't have been in vain.

"Yes, the police found them. They wanted to use the bomb in an Inter-Countries Summit."

"It would be a mess if they succeeded." She stated, leaning back in the bed. "Do you know when will they let me go? I don't really like hospitals… and the food sucks."

Diggle and Oliver laughed.

Felicity Smoak was back.

"Maybe tomorrow, but you don't need to hurry. I want you to take some days off, and get rest and get well."

"Oliverrr, I'm fine." She complained like a child.

"Even if you are, I want you to rest. Because when you recharge, we will train together."

Wait! What?!

Felicity was already training with Diggle, she didn't need to train with a strong, muscular and naked Oliver.

Not that she looked at him. Okay, she did, but who wouldn't? By God, the man was a walking sin!

"But I already train with Digg…"

"Yes, but we need to intensify your workout. And I want to train you. Is there a problem?" He asked innocently. Too innocently, according to Felicity.

"No… it's just that sport is not my forte." It wasn't a lie.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." He answered smiling. Felicity believed he kept that smile just for her.

Felicity shook her head.

She was going to train with Oliver.

What was the _worst_ that could happen?!

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Felicity doesn't remember Oliver's kiss. And she is going to train with him...can you all say Sexual Tension? And there's someone from Felicity's past that is coming to Starling City... And they have a history together!**

**Thank you so much for all the support, you are all amazing!**

**If you want more chapter and want to know what's going to happen next, all you have to do is review :)**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my sweet Oliciters!**

**I want to thank you all so much for all the support you give me! You are amazing and I love to read all of your thoughts.**

**Here is a new chapter!**

**Hope you like it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_"Love is not affectionate feeling, but a steady wish for the loved person's ultimate good as far as it can be obtained."  
― C.S. Lewis_

The worst that could happen to her was to train with a man who had more defined muscles that those Felicity could count, wearing only tracksuit pants really low on his waist making her mouth water with want to see what lurked beneath.

Sweaty Oliver was every woman's wet dream.

"Come on; let's go to the dummies, Felicity." Oliver said, wiping the sweat with a towel.

Diggle had left earlier to solve some personal problems, thus leaving Felicity alone with Oliver.

Felicity approached the dummy and closed her hand, hitting him in the stomach.

"Ow… he's hard…! Muttered Felicity, holding her hand to her chest.

"You have to hit him in other way. Your body isn't in the correct position." Oliver said, putting himself behind her, "Turn your waist, like this… Lift your arms a bit more. Bend your knees… and this should work. Try it." He said as he put his hands on her waist.

Felicity's eyes widened when she felt his hands on her skin. Her tank top had risen slightly, leaving a little of belly showing. Oliver's warm skin against hers made her shiver and swallow.

"Felicity?" Called Oliver.

She shook her head and nodded.

She hit the dummy always following Oliver's indications.

"Get down… very well." He said.

Felicity was panting and sweating when she finished hitting the dummy.

"Oliver… we… we have to stop a little bit…" she said, between breaths.

Oliver smiled and handed her a towel.

"Five minutes and then we fight hand-to-hand."

_Great!_ That's all Felicity needed.

"What time will Diggle come again?" Felicity just wanted a way to not have to be alone with Oliver. Since her "almost" death, Oliver has been weird.

He was more protective, more concerned with what she felt… always asking her if she remembered something new. One day, Felicity got tired and asked him if something really had happened. But Oliver only told her that he was just concerned with her health.

"Come on, Felicity. The five minutes are up." Oliver told her standing up and offering her a hand to help her up.

Felicity took a deep breath and placed herself in the middle of the mattresses.

Oliver went in the correct position and smiled, making a motion with his hand asking her to come near him.

Felicity smiled back and did to Oliver what she had done to the dummy. The problem was Oliver moved. He turned away from all her movements and looked amused while seeing Felicity trying to hit him.

"Damn you Oliver, if you don't attack me, I won't learn!" She said through clenched teeth as she raised her fists to try, in vain, to hit him.

Oliver smirked and attacked her.

Felicity closed her eyes and fell on the floor, with a big, heavy and sweaty Oliver on top of her.

"Gotcha." His voice was hoarse and low.

Their position was too compromising, and Felicity was glad Diggle wasn't there, or he would say they looked like lovers.

Oliver's legs on top of hers, his arms imprisoning hers over her head. Her breasts brushing against his bare chest.

"This is way too much testosterone for just one person…" she murmured looking at Oliver's body.

Oliver laughed and tilted his head making her look at him.

Felicity's eyes widened and she blushed till the roots of her hair.

"I didn't say it out laud, did I?" She asked embarrassed.

Oliver smiled slightly and looked at her lips.

His eyes were dark with an emotion Felicity couldn't understand.

Their faces were getting closed and Felicity shook her head, trying to break free from Oliver's hands.

Too late did she realize what she was doing. As she wiggled, her hips touched Oliver's.

"Don't… do _that_!" Oliver said through gritted teeth.

The contact between them made Oliver moan softly. Felicity realized Oliver was getting hard against her and she froze in place, blushing.

Someone coughed and Felicity turned her head to see Diggle, sitting at the desk with his arms folded across his chest. With a mocking smile on his face.

Oliver got off Felicity and she rose very fast.

"How long have you been here?" She asked embarrassed, picking her towel and bottle of water while Oliver sat on the mattress with his back to them.

"I just came in. But, if I'm interrupting I can leave." Diggle was having way too much fun.

"You're not interrupting anything. We already finished. I'm going to take a shower…" Felicity said distressed, running to the bathroom.

"Stop it!" Oliver muttered to Diggle, while getting up with difficulty and starting to hit the dummy.

Diggle just laughed further irritating Oliver.

* * *

Oliver was absorbed in papers. Papers in front of him, papers at both of his sides. His desk was a complete mess.

The sound of Felicity's heels made him raise his head and look at her coming inside his office with her coat in hand.

"Oliver… you don't need me, do you? It's that the IT department had a breakdown in the systems and they called me to see if I can go there and solve the problem." She said, in front of him.

Oliver looked at her and tried not to think about the previous day's workout. When he felt her warm body under his… moving against his… That was one of the best positions for him to take her… he just had to push her pants down and lift her top and he could…

"Oliver?" Felicity called.

Oliver shook his head and swallowed.

"Can't they call anyone else?"

"It's in my old office… nobody knows that better than me." Felicity insisted.

"Okay, you can go." Oliver nodded, "In five minutes I'm going to have a meeting with a new client, but don't worry."

Felicity smiled and donned her red coat over her white dress. Dress that that had a generous cleavage who was giving Oliver really good ideas.

"Thank you!" She answered him turning her back and leaving.

Oliver had to control himself. Since Felicity had kissed him in that cold room, she hasn't left his mind. She constantly occupied his thoughts; he would wake up thinking about her; he would fall asleep thinking about her. He counted the hours to see her again…

Oliver told himself that what he felt was protection, having seen her almost die had increased his protective level and to be this concerned with her was normal.

He didn't want to think about other reason. Oliver could not act upon the other reason. Because that reason would go against every rule he made for himself.

A cough made him lift his eyes from the inert and untouched documents that were on his desk.

A man with black hair and stubble. He was tall and muscular and was wearing a dark blue suit with thin purple stripes and a tie that made contrast with the suit. Behind him, was an older man, with black pants and a black jacket over a white shirt. He had thinning hair and a mustache.

"Oliver Queen?"

"Wayne! Come in, come in…"

"There was no one here to announce us…" Wayne said. He had a strong and deep voice.

"Yes, my assistant had to leave to solve a few computer problems, but have a sit." Oliver told them, standing up and greeting them.

"This is Alfred, my advisor."

"Of course, pleasure to meet you."

"What brings me here is very simple. Ms. Isabel Rochev and I exchanged some information and she offered to sell 30% of her shares in the Queen Consolidated.

"_Really?!_ But you have to understand that this decision is not only hers."

"That is why I'm here. Alfred and I talked and we think it's best to expand the Wayne name and nothing better than to join one of my companies to one of yours. I don't have any interest in buying the 30% of shares, but I think it would be better for our businesses if we work together.

"And what would that business be?"

"The Wayne Medical is developing and trying to find new cures for certain types of disease. And the Queen's Laboratory has the best scientist and professionals but not enough… credit. So what I propose is of mutual interest. If we combine the two we are going to get a lot more income."

"Why did you choose the Queen Consolidated? Why not another company?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that I see myself in you." Wayne replied, intertwining his fingers and putting his hands on top of his crossed leg.

Oliver didn't seem convinced. Wayne was not who he claimed to be. And Oliver knew it because, he also saw himself in Wayne. He was hiding something.

"Mr. Queen, the human resources department…"

"Felicity?!" Wayne said, standing up from the chair.

Felicity stopped in the middle of the office, staring with widening eyes at Wayne and Alfred.

"Bruce…" Her look was one of total shock.

Oliver looked from one to the other and stood up from his chair. He came around the table and placed himself beside Felicity.

"You two know each other?" He asked, with a twinge of jealousy.

Felicity began stuttering and looking from Wayne to Oliver.

Wayne replied, putting his hands in his trouser pockets and smiling seductively at Felicity.

"I would say we know each other very well, as we used to date."

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Yes, I chose to use Bruce Wayne because I really like him and because, in a way, I think he is similar to Oliver. **

**If you want to see Who I imagine as Bruce Wayne you can go to my profile page.**

**I'll give you a little teaser for next chapter: We are going to find out a bit more about Felicity's background...**

**I want to thank you so much for all the support and I'll try to update soon, but for that I need reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Oliciters :) Hope you are all well!**

**Did you see last night episode? They hugged!**

**I'm sorry, i'm still amazed!**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter. Hope you like it and tell me what you think :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything, you are all amazing!**

* * *

_"Love brings you face to face with yourself._

_ It's impossible to love others if you don't love yourself first." _

_John Pierrkos_

The tension crackled the office. Felicity was half hidden behind Oliver; Wayne face to face with him and Alfred slightly behind Bruce.

"Felicity! How are you, my dear?" Alfred asked, opening his arms to welcome her.

"Good…What about you, Alfred?" Felicity said, returning the hug.

"Well, I'm well. We are well, missing you but still…"

Felicity smiled embarrassed standing next to Oliver again.

Oliver stared at Wayne, who kept starring at Felicity.

"I think we are done here. I will forward you proposition to my mother, who is also owner of the Queen Industries and when I have an answer I'll contact you." Oliver said.

Wayne smiled slightly and nodded.

He got near Felicity and hugged her.

Felicity's eyes widened and froze in Wayne's arms.

"_Oh, how I missed you_…" Wayne whispered at Felicity's ear, causing her goosebumps.

Oliver coughed mildly bothered.

Wayne broke the hug but not before kissing her cheek.

The blood rushed to Oliver's head. He couldn't explain what he was feeling; he just knew he wanted Felicity away from Wayne. He didn't want Bruce to touch her or be near her.

Felicity lowered her head blushing and clutching her papers to her chest.

"Queen." Wayne greeted.

Oliver just nodded, gritting his teeth, trying not to show his anger on his face.

Wayne just smirked and left with Alfred smiling at Felicity.

Oliver turned to her and raised his eyebrows, silently asking for an explanation.

Felicity closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" she said leaving his office.

Oliver stood seeing her leaving, not knowing what to do. It was obvious that seeing Wayne affected her. He sat up in his chair and took a deep breath.

He had to control himself. Felicity was a friend and he had made a promise to himself: He couldn't be with the person he loved.

_Loved?!_

Oliver shook his head hard.

"Damn!"

His feelings were confused and uncontrolled.

And that was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

"Come on, Oliver… I can hardly breathe… I'm not a cardio bunny." Felicity muttered sitting on the mattress and drinking water.

Since Felicity had reached the foundry and Oliver said it was training day, she had no rest. Oliver was pulling her hard, encouraging her to go further in her limits… but Felicity felt like she had rust in her bones. The exercises Oliver made her do were extremely hard on her. Every time she got home, she would fall into bed and sleep straight for hours.

"Sorry. You can rest. Five minutes." He said, sitting beside her.

Oliver was being weird.

When Felicity came to the lair, he was already there. Training. Hitting the dummy. For anyone else who saw, he was just working out, but for Felicity, who always watched him, Oliver was doing more than training. He was releasing his frustration and rage at the poor dummy.

"So… you and Wayne." He said, not looking at her.

Was he…? No!

Oliver Queen was not jealous. Much less jealous of Felicity.

She didn't answer and continued to sip from her bottle.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oliver's voice was calm. Strange.

Felicity nodded and looked at him.

His eyes riveted on her, watching every movement she made.

"How did you meet?"

Wayne was as different as possible from Felicity. Two different worlds. Two opposites.

Felicity took a deep breath and crossed her legs, playing with the plug of the bottle.

"I…" she began saying. The story was not a joyful one. "I wasn't always this person" she said, pointing with her hand to her chest, "this person you see."

Oliver didn't answer, he just let her be, giving her the space and time she needed to unravel that unknown part.

"When I was a teenager, I was that girl who was bullied, who had no friends and who talked too much. Even my parents couldn't stand me." Felicity lifted her face and her smile was sad. "I was the result of a one night stand and my father left my mother when she found out she was pregnant. My grandparents forced my mother to marry someone else and my mother and step father always made certain of telling me that I had been a mistake that had destroyed their lives and forced them to get marry."

"Felicity… a baby is never a mistake."

"To them, I was. I was 16, I was really young… and I just wanted to forget, you know? Forget that my life was a loneliness I tried to fill with computers, forget that I had no one to talk to… I just wanted to forget. And I got with the wrong people." Felicity shook her head as if reliving all the past. "They offered me a way to forget. And I accepted."

Oliver didn't look away from Felicity, who had her face hidden from his vision. His body screamed with want to hug her and give her comfort.

"Drugs?" He asked lightly.

Felicity nodded.

"While I was high, I couldn't remember how my life sucked, I wouldn't remember the hate my mother and step father had for me, I wouldn't remember that my father left me without even knowing me. In those moments I was happy. An unreal happiness."

"And Bruce…?"

"One day things got out of hand and I got into trouble. The people I was 'friend' with…" Felicity shook her head and closed her eyes. "And Bruce just appeared out of nowhere and saved me, as my personal hero. He gave what I really needed at the time. He gave me a friend, a shoulder to cry on, he gave me love, gave me a life. And he became the center of my world, and that was just wrong."

Felicity looked up and gazed at him. Her eyes were bright and with tears.

"What happened?"

"Bruce can be very… overwhelming. Kinda like you, in a way." Oliver grimace, not liking the comparison. Felicity smiled and continued, "My world revolved around him. And when we let one person become the center of our world, the only source of our happiness, we are doomed to failure. Because when that happens, you start creating expectations that will always end up in disappointment. Sooner or later that person will let you down. It's in the definition of Human Being, to make mistakes." Oliver could see the pain Felicity felt saying those words. It was like everything was fresh in her memory. A story saved for years, one she never shared with anyone. "So, I broke up with him." And those words had so much meaning.

"He didn't accept it?"

"I think Bruce always knew that for me to be truly happy, I needed to spread my wings and fly on my own. I was very young, we dated for three years and at 18 I decided that I needed to start living for myself. My happiness couldn't only be him. At that time, I learned that before we let someone love us, we must love ourselves."

"What did you do?"

Felicity smiled and stared into space, her eyes lost in the memories.

"I grew up. I went to the MIT, moved here, got a job at Queen Consolidated… and here we are."

"And Wayne?"

"I knew he still kept protecting me. You know, when I went to the MIT, I had to combine several jobs in order to pay for school. One day when I went to pay, they told me that everything was already paid. I found odd, but they just told me that the school was sponsoring the best students with monetary aid. And I believed." She shook her head and lay back, putting her hand folded in her stomach. "I believed till I realized I was the only one who had a sponsor. I hacked the school systems, for MIT it's very poorly secured, and found out that it was Bruce who had paid for everything. He did it with Alfred's name, but I knew he was behind it all."

"You were mad…" Oliver said, lying down and turning his head to look at her.

"I was furious. But I didn't say anything. I saved all my money and paid him back everything he had spent with me." She looked at Oliver and smiled, "Working for you pays really well."

Oliver smiled slightly and asked the question that troubled him the most.

"Did you like seeing him again?"

Felicity took a deep breath and didn't answer.

As Oliver looked at her, he saw her with new eyes.

"Yes… and no."

"What you mean?"

"Seeing him made me remember all the past. The pain I went through. It reminded me of how I used to wake every morning and thought I wasn't enough for Bruce, I was just a mistake in his life like I was in my parent's. Bruce had his problems and I felt like I was just one of them. But yes, I like seeing him again. He was very important to me and in a way if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today."

Those words bothered Oliver.

_If not for him, she wouldn't be here._

"Felicity, did he know you worked at Queen Consolidated?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bruce has the best toys. I believe he did, but not as your personal assistant. He was really surprised to see me at your office."

Wayne's choice to do business with the Queen Industries hadn't been a fluke. Oliver now understood why Wayne insisted for the project to go forward.

_Felicity._

She was the cause of Wayne's insistence.

Wayne had come back to win her again.

Over Oliver's _dead body!_

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Thank you so much for all the support! And I'll try to update soon but, for that, I need reviews :)**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Oliciters :) Hope you are well!**

**Here is a new chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the support :)**

* * *

"_You don't always get to chose who you fall in love with"  
― Stephani Hecht_

"Felicity, what have you got for me?" Oliver asked, coming close to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing… Sebastian Blood disappeared from Earth. He hasn't been caught in any surveillance camera; he has no bank records, nothing. It is as if he just vanished." Felicity answered frustrated.

"Nobody disappears just like that…"

"Yeah, but so far, everything I could find doesn't tell us where he is or what's he doing, or even if he is alive." Felicity turned to Oliver, "We could ask Laurel. She dated him, maybe she can help."

"No. Laurel has her problems and she hasn't seen him in a long time either." Oliver replied, turning his back.

Did Oliver still love Laurel?

Of course he did. After all he has always been in love with her.

Felicity shook her head and turned to the computers.

She had enough work on her hands. The last thing she wanted was to think about Oliver's feelings for Laurel.

Even if those feelings made her clench her heart and made her uncomfortable.

"So what do we do?" Diggle asked.

"We'll find him." Oliver replied.

Easier said than done.

The next day, after a whole night looking for any clue that could indicate Sebastian's whereabouts, Felicity only wanted to sleep.

Nothing better than to lie on her bed, warm and cozy, and sleep all day.

But nope.

The day after a long night what Felicity had was a long day of work at Queen Consolidated.

When she arrived her office she saw her table surrounded by flowers.

Freesias and tulips. Her favorites.

"Wow… looks like someone has an admirer." Diggle's voice sounded fun behind her.

Felicity turned suddenly and looked at him.

"Admirer? No. They're from a friend." She muttered blushing.

Felicity didn't need to see the card to know that the flowers were a gift from Bruce.

"Anyway… What about Oliver? Shouldn't he be with you?" Felicity asked trying to change the subject. She went around the table and sat down in her chair turning her computers on.

Diggle smiled, realizing that the subject discomfited her.

"Oliver said he would come with Mrs. Queen and he didn't need a driver." He replied turning to the elevator that had arrived. "And here they are."

Felicity rose and stood beside Diggle.

Moira Queen wore a red suit with a white blouse.

Classic and chic.

"Mrs. Queen. Good morning, it's really nice to see you again. You look fantastic." Felicity said very fast.

Oliver, behind Moira, motioned her to stop talking or she would end up saying something that would mortify her.

"Thank you." Moira said. She stopped and looked up at Felicity's table. "That smells really good. Did you just bought the flowers because of me? You shouldn't have, sweetie…" She said, turning to Oliver and stroking his face.

Oliver smiled his plastic smile and looked at Felicity.

She smiled and looked down.

She just wanted to disappear. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her, questioning her.

Felicity sighed with relief when Moira and Oliver went to his office and left her alone with Diggle.

"Diggle, _don't_. The flowers were from a friend, nothing more." She replied sitting.

"I didn't ask anything." He defended himself raising his hands and shrugging.

"But you were going to. It's something I don't want to talk about and besides, there's nothing there. Friends send flowers to each others. It's a nice gesture and gives a nice touch to the office." She stammered, typing furiously.

"Friends… hum."

Damn. It irritated her solemnly that Diggle was so perceptive.

* * *

"Hi, Angela, do you have anything for me?" Felicity asked when she got to the reception.

"Felicity! It's so good to see you. I thought they had already sent the mail up… anyway here it is." The receptionist said. She was short with her hair really curly, looking to be in her fifties.

"Sweetie, you need to eat. You're too skinny."

Felicity smiled and took the letters.

"Thank you, and don't worry. I'll eat more." She said, going to the elevator.

Moira and Oliver had finished the meeting and Moira had left. Apparently she had a few things to solve.

Oliver was alone in his office and Felicity hoped he wouldn't ask about the flowers she had on the table.

She looked down at the mail.

Letters, letters and more letters.

But there was one that caught her attention.

It was small, smaller than the others, and it was pink.

It was addressed to her but had no sender.

_Was this from Bruce?_

Felicity had to have a serious talk with him. Things couldn't go back to the way they were before. She had changed and she liked herself now, and don't forget her double life. Bruce couldn't even dream that Oliver was the vigilante.

She left the others letters on the table and looked at Oliver.

He was absorbed in the computer, maybe analyzing vendor offerings.

She opened the letter and the first thing she saw was powder.

The envelope had nothing else. Only red powder.

When Felicity got the envelope closer to her face so she could see it better, the dust invaded her nostrils.

Felicity sneezed and felt dizzy.

Everything around her was spinning and unfocused.

She tried to lean on the table but listened things breaking and realized that she threw the flower's jar on the floor.

"Felicity?" She heard Oliver call.

He must have realized something wasn't right and came to her aid.

"Are you okay?" She felt his hands grab her by the arms.

"I'm just dizzy, I think I need to sit down…"

Oliver helped her and gave her a glass of water.

"What happened?" He asked leaning down in front of her.

"I don't know… there was a letter that was addressed to me and when I opened it there was only red powder. I think the dust made me dizzy."

Oliver stood up and picked the letter carefully, always trying to keep it away from him.

"It's best to analyze it. Can you stand?" He asked putting his arm around her waist and supporting her.

Her knees were weak and her legs felt like butter.

"Oliver… we can't go through the main door…" Felicity said, leaning her body into Oliver's.

Oliver nodded and took her to an emergency exit.

They reached the car without anyone asking inconvenient questions.

"How are you feeling, Felicity?" Oliver asked, sitting behind the wheel and getting the car started.

Felicity nodded, but the truth was she felt strange.

It felt like lava flowed in her veins; her body was sweating and her breathing was uneven.

The contact of her clothes with her skin made her moan softly. Her skin and her nerve endings were super sensitive.

She needed… to take her clothes off.

"Felicity, talk to me." Oliver said speeding up to the old factory.

"Oliver…" His names on her lips created immense pleasure in her.

What the _hell_ was happening to her?

Felicity shook her head and closed her eyes.

In her mind raced sexy pictures off her and Oliver surrendering to the passion that consumed them.

"Oliver… I'm not feeling well…" her voice was slurred and low. Hoarse.

Oliver stopped the car and ran to open her door.

He helped her stand up and into the foundry, without seeing someone taking pictures of them.

Diggle was not there, since Moira had needed him as a driver.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked, sitting her in one of the training mattresses and handing her a bottle of water. He left her for a moment and began to analyze the red powder.

He put a small sample on the slide and added water.

He put it on the microscope and when he was going to watch, the sound of Felicity's back hitting the mattress shifted his attention.

"Felicity…?"

She fought with her clothes and her face was red and sweaty.

Oliver neared her and squatted in front of her, trying to help.

Felicity opened her eyes and smiled.

She raised her arm and stroked Oliver's face.

_Was she delirious?_

"Oliver…" she smiled, calling him sensually.

The hand that was on his face rose to his hair and pulled him down.

The impact of her lips against his made him widen his eyes.

The force with which Felicity threw her body against his was so vehemently that Oliver fell backwards.

Felicity went to her knees and sat on top of him.

"Felicity… what are you doing?" He asked turning his face to evade her kisses.

Felicity, as she couldn't kiss his mouth, kissed from his jaw to his ear, nibbling it.

All of Oliver's hair stood with her touch.

"I can't stop…"

Something wasn't right and it was probably because of the red powder she inhaled.

"Felicity… we must… stop…" he said between kissed.

He wanted to stop.

He _really_ wanted, but his hands didn't release her hot body.

The dress skirt Felicity had on started to go up as she got comfortable in his lap, and Oliver touched her creamy skin.

Felicity's hands went from Oliver's hair to his tie, pulling him closer to her.

All Oliver's contradictory thoughts fled from his mind when she began riding him.

_"Oh…" _he groaned.

Felicity sat on him and lifted her torso, putting her hands on his defined abs. He lay there, with his mouth red and wet from the kisses and with a tormented look of desire in his face.

Oliver was tired of denying himself.

He wanted Felicity.

He has always wanted Felicity.

Felicity smiled sexily and her hands went to her back.

Oliver only realized what she was doing when he saw the straps of her dress fall down and the straps of her lance bra showed.

The dress stood at her waist and Oliver couldn't look away from her breasts.

Her bra was black lace with a small bow uniting the two cups. Cups that clung to her breast and pulled them up.

Oliver was captive of that vision.

That was a true _Fantasy Island._

Felicity leaned down and their lips stood a few millimeters apart.

Oliver swallowed hard and looked at her. He couldn't do anything else but to look at the woman who was upon him. It was as if his free will fled when she kissed him.

He knew it was wrong and he needed to stop, but…

Since that kiss in the cold room, Oliver dreamed every night with her, dreamed of tasting her lips again.

Felicity rolled her hips and began to unbutton his shirt.

"You are hard… you feel so good…"

Oliver dropped his head back and his hands tightened on her hips, helping her move on him.

He had to stop. This wasn't right.

Felicity had been drugged by something they didn't know and it wasn't correct of Oliver taking advantage of her to satisfy his sexual desires.

Appealing to all his willpower, Oliver grabbed her hips and turned them around. Her lying down on the mattress and him on top of her.

"You like to be on top? It doesn't really matter what position you want to take me…" Felicity whispered. Her face flushed, her chest raising and falling, her hands clenching Oliver's hair and her legs entwining his waist.

"Felicity… _stop_…" His voice was not very convincing.

"You don't want to stop… and neither do I…" she said kissing him again.

Her tongue circled his lips in a re quest for him to open his mouth. He couldn't resist her, he could never resist her.

Her taste took him and he become conscious he was thrusting against her.

Felicity moaned in his lips and those moans boiled Oliver's blood.

His hands moved from her hips to her waist and chest.

When he brushed her breasts he found that she had already taken off her bra. He lifted his head and watched her.

_She was breathtaking._

Her breasts were round and large enough to fit his hands, her hard nipples screaming for him to touch them.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her collarbone.

Contradictory forces created a hurricane inside him.

He wanted to stop… he had to stop, but at the same time he wanted to touch her, to give her pleasure.

His mouth touched her nipple. Felicity threw her head back and pushed her breast against his mouth.

Oliver sucked the hard tip and his tongue made moves that left Felicity squirming beneath him.

As he sucked her breast, one hand was occupied with the other breast, turning the nipple in his fingers and slightly pulling it.

The sounds Felicity made increased his want. Oliver was harder than he ever thought he could be. She was driving him crazy.

Without noticing it, and in a way to alleviate his "pain", Oliver stroked his hard cock against her core, making her shake her head in abandon.

Oliver's eyes never left Felicity's face. She smiled, as if she was experimenting a pleasure so raw and so pure.

With his free hand Oliver caressed her waist down to her legs, clasped around his waist.

He stroked them and got near her core.

His fingers touched the black lace and Oliver groaned.

"You're so wet…" his hand caressed her clit, delighting in the moans she freed.

Oliver changed from one breast to another and gave it the same attention he had given to the other.

His hands and mouth took Felicity to ecstasy, shaking her hips in desperation against Oliver's hard member.

When her hands went down his back and to his front to touch him, Oliver stepped back.

"Oliver, don't run…"

"Felicity… you're not okay… we have to stop…" he said at cost, unlacing her legs from his waist and trying to dress her up.

"But you want me… your little friend can confirm it." Felicity said, trying to touch him.

Oliver pulled away and grabbed her hands.

"Felicity… it doesn't matter what I want… we can't continue…"

"But, why? We both want it…"

"You're drugged… this is not the normal you…"

"That powder only made me disinhibited… Come on, Oliver, you know I always wanted you…"

"Felicity when the powder is out of your blood system you're gonna be furious with what happened. I might want you more than I ever wanted anything in my life, but I would never take you against your will or without you being in your normal state." Oliver hugged her to his chest and closed her dress clasp. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "When I make love to you, it will be because you want, because you can't be away from me without your body screaming for me to make you cum. When I take you it will be because you want me knowingly, and never because you were drugged with a powder that takes your free will."

Oliver's hot and sincere words made Felicity swallow hard.

Oliver stood up and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Felicity sitting on her knees on the mattress, after having one of the best orgasms she had in recent years.

"Wow…"

* * *

Oliver disappeared from her sight for two hours. Felicity knew he was locked in the bathroom and she could hear the shower, but she didn't want to think too much about what he was doing there.

The toxin had left Felicity's bloodstream a little over an hour ago and after the euphoria came the mortification and the embarrassment.

_How would Felicity look at Oliver after everything they done?_

Felicity had really few boyfriends in her life, and her list of sexual partners summed up to Bruce and other one. Bruce had been her first and he had taught her what it was pleasure. But with Oliver, everything was different.

Oliver was intense, raw and unrestrained. Oliver gave everything he had.

Felicity was grateful to Oliver for him having the wits to stop when they stopped or else the embarrassment would take unreasonable proportions.

Felicity shook her head and looked at the microscope.

Confusion marked her face.

The powder, in addition to having components that affected the central nervous system and DXM, a drug that liberated euphoria, it had another component that shocked Felicity.

_Blood._

Blood that couldn't be human.

It was impossible.

Felicity heard someone down the stairs and saw Oliver with his hands inside his pants pockets and his head down.

Her face flushed immediately and her heart pounded.

_What now_? What would she do?

She turned quickly to the microscope and began speaking without control.

"I analyzed the red powder and in addition to having a drug, DXM, that causes euphoria, components that affect the central nervous system and an aphrodisiac, it also has blood in its composition and hence the red color." She said at once, without turning to him.

She heard the footsteps stop and felt him behind her. Felicity closed her eyes and gathered her courage.

She wasn't a woman to run away from her problems.

She took a deep breath and rolled her chair.

"Sorry for what happened… and… thank you for stopping when you did…"

Could this be even more embarrassing?

"Don't worry…"

Felicity blushed and nodded.

If they both ignored what had happened maybe things could go back to the way they were before, right?

_Right?!_

Oliver moved closer to her and when she looked at him, his eyes drifted to her lips.

_Oh, God…_

Felicity blushed and turned to the microscope.

"The blood it can't be human." She said in her professional voice.

"How so? Is it animal?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of her.

Felicity swallowed had and tried to breathe.

"Neither. Human's genetic code has 23 chromosomes, right?" She rhetorically asked, "But the blood that the powder was made with, has 28 chromosomes. If this blood is human… we're facing a more advanced form of human beings."

* * *

**SO? What do you think?**

**Okay, I have a question and I need you help.**

_**What song do you think it fits Oliver, Felicity and Bruce?**__**?**_** I really need your help in this**_**.**_

**Tell me your opinion and keep reviewing :)**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Oliciters!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. As a THANK YOU for all your support I have two chapters for you today. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_"I want the deepest, darkest, sickest parts of you that you are afraid to share with anyone because I love you that much."  
― Lady Gaga_

She was wearing his color.

Oliver closed his eyes. Maybe this was just one of his dreams.

He opened again.

_No._

She remained standing, leaning over her desk doing something with the cable of her computer.

Wearing a green dress with foldable coat sleeves. Maybe Isabel was right. Maybe her skirts were too short. Skirts that were making him hot and bothered.

Since the day they almost made love, Felicity and Oliver didn't know how to behave in front of the other. Felicity blushed and lowered her face, no doubt embarrassed; Oliver relived what they had done every time he saw her.

To_ hell_ with his control.

His feelings for Felicity had changed, even thought he didn't like to admit it. He didn't want to endanger her and he knew from the moment they would assume a relationship, she would be a target for his enemies.

But Oliver couldn't take it anymore. Every moment with her was torture. Knowing how she felt beneath him, how she tasted, the expressions she made when she c...

"Oliver? Sweetie, are you okay? You're too distracted." Moira said, snapping her fingers in front of Oliver's face.

It was terrible, fantasizing about a woman when his own mother was in the same division.

Oliver looked away from Felicity's legs and forced himself to face his mother.

"I'm sorry… You were saying?" He said, coughing.

Moira took a deep breath.

"I was saying that the business with Wayne Enterprise will be profitable for both." Moira said, talking about Wayne's proposition.

Oliver shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know… I don't think he is interested in the results."

"Don't say that… This can be very good for us and for the business. For the first time in my life, and I never thought I'd say this, but Isabel was right when she proposed a deal to Bruce. He is such a gentleman." She said smiling.

Oliver gritted his teeth and looked back at Felicity.

These days it seemed his eyes were like magnets that automatically glued to Felicity.

"And he also has fantastic ideas. You know, he suggested doing a gala to announce that Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries are partners and with the party we could raise some funds to donate to the hospital. It's a fantastic idea. And I'll do everything to make this gala as soon as possible." She said smiling. It seemed Bruce had win Moira over.

He smiled his plastic smile and continued to stare at Felicity.

"Whatever you want." He replied, trying not to sound harsh.

Bruce Wayne was a thorn in Oliver's shoe. A competitor for Felicity's affections. Every day, when Oliver arrived at the office, Felicity's desk was full of flowers. It didn't take a genius to know that these flowers were from Bruce.

Felicity had told him that her relationship with Bruce was over, but Oliver had a certain fear that she still had feelings for him.

Oliver never chased women; usually women chased him but Felicity was different. With Felicity he imagined winning her over with small gestures, charm her and show her his romantic side that never before he thought he had.

"Well, since you're not giving me any attention, I think I'll leave you alone. I'll start doing the things for the gala." Moira said, standing up. She looked from Oliver to Felicity, who was sitting in her chair typing on the computer, and smiled.

Had he show his feelings too much?

"Women like to feel appreciated…" she said lightly, smiling at Oliver and picking her bag.

Oliver chose not to answer and accompanied his mother to the exit.

"See you later, Ms. Smoak." She said smiling.

Felicity stood up and smiled at Moira, saying goodbye and wishing her a good day. She sat down and lowered her face, hiding it from Oliver.

This was it.

Oliver wouldn't delay anymore.

"Felicity…" he called, hoping she would look at him. When she did, he smiled at her lovingly. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Felicity stared at him without making any comment.

Who knew, silence would bothered him.

"Um… Digg's coming with us?" She asked.

"No… just the two of us." Didn't she want to spend time with him?

"It's like…"

"A date, yes." Oliver answered promptly.

He wanted asset record straight and expose what his intentions were.

"O…kay?" She said, smiling shakily.

"Great." He answered, going to his office.

* * *

Breathe, Felicity. _Breathe_.

She was going to have a date with Oliver Queen.

Felicity pinched herself and groaned.

"Damn…" she said, rubbing the spot where it hurt. "This is really happening…"

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was smooth and shiny; her green dress was beautiful and sat her like a glove, showing her curves; her black blazer completed the look.

Her makeup was simple but beautiful.

She was ready.

She opened the bathroom's door and went to her office.

Oliver was standing with his back to her, looking out the window.

"Oliver?" She called.

He turned and smiled at her, coming in her direction.

"Shall we?"

In the space of an hour, which was the duration of lunch, Felicity met another Oliver.

A livelier, more open, Oliver.

Oliver told her how he was before he spent five years on the island; he told her how he loved his sister and how she was the only person, apart from Felicity, who made him smile. He told her that his relationship with his mother had their ups and downs, but he adored her.

He told her how he admired Walter and how for a moment considered him a father.

And Oliver learned that Felicity loved singing, and as a child she would stay in front of the television singing and imitating her favorite singers until her mother told her to shut up; he learned that she always wanted a brother but her mother never wanted children; he learned that Bruce had been her best friend and they started dating one year after they met. He learned that during the time she dated Bruce she was very happy but she thought she wasn't enough for him. He learned that by the end of their relationship, Bruce drifted away from her, closing up on his own problems.

When Oliver asked her why they broke up, she just replied that she was not the woman Bruce wanted or needed, and she had created expectations that ended in disappointment. Oliver didn't insist because he could read between the lines. He learned that she was one of the best students that passed by MIT. He learned that Felicity was a wonderful person who had survived her problems and lived her life with a smile on her face. For life was to be enjoyed.

Oliver couldn't explain the desire he had to kiss her as she spoke. He loved the way her lips were moving, it was mesmerizing.

The restaurant was almost empty and Oliver looked away from Felicity's eyes to her lips.

"Let's go?" Felicity asked smiling.

Oliver nodded and asked for the bill.

On the way to the company, Oliver rejoiced when Felicity laced her arm in his.

When they reached the office, Oliver couldn't take it anymore. As Felicity was going to sit on her chair and get to work, Oliver put his hand on her face and got near her.

Her breathing was mismatching and her eyes closed.

Oliver touched her lips lightly once and pushed away, watching her with her eyes closed. He leaned down his face and kissed her.

Felicity's hand clutched the lapels of his gray coat, while his got lost on her waist.

Oliver took a few steps forward and felt Felicity knock on his desk.

The kiss became fierce. His tongue dominating hers. He nibbled her bottom lip and pulled it, causing her to release a moan.

Felicity sat at her table and opened her legs slightly, bringing Oliver closer to her.

Oliver's hands went from her waist to her legs. Legs that had mess with his head for months. Legs he was finally touching.

They were so soft and Oliver squeezed them, taking one and wrapping it around his waist.

His cock was throbbing, ready and willing to finish what they had begun yesterday.

He rubbed against her and her moans increased in volume.

Oliver's mouth left Felicity's and went down her neck, sucking and biting. Marking her. It was an animalistic action, but Oliver had the need to mark her.

"Oliver…" Felicity sighed, laying her head back and giving him more room to kiss.

He rolled his hips and thrusted against her.

"Oliver… stop. Someone can come in…" her will was the opposite of her words, but Oliver knew he was not going to take her at that table. Their first time would be in a good and not uncomfortable place.

Appealing to his forces he pushed away from her but not before giving a thrust that her close her eyes in pleasure.

She was breathless and her eyes dark with desire.

"You better go to your office…" She said between breaths.

Oliver got near her again.

"Go out with me, tonight?" He asked, kissing her one last time.

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded, stunned with his kisses.

Oliver smirked and went to his office.

Felicity leaned on the table and took her hands to her lips.

Oliver trying to seduce her stole her breath.

It's true what they say, be careful what you wish for.

In her most secret dreams Oliver seduced her, but that was just a wish, a wish that he would see her as more than a friend.

A wish that was coming true.

* * *

**Comment and Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the second chapter for today. Don't forget to review.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

_"You can't force love, I realized. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love."  
― Richelle Mead_

Felicity had just arrived home and took off her coat when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and saw a young man with a red box.

"Can I help you?"

"A package for Felicity Smoak." Said the boy.

"It's me." She replied.

The young man gave her a paper to sign and handed her the box.

The box was red with a black tie wrapping it. It had no card but the sender had Wayne Enterprise.

_Bruce._

She sat on the couch and unlaced the bow.

A black dress, meticulously folded and with a paper on top of it.

Felicity picked the paper and smelled Bruce's perfume.

_"Because you look beautiful in black."_

She took a deep breath and pulled the dress from the box.

It was long; it had a glitter strap that tied around the neck and a cleavage that went from the neck to her navel. The back was open, with two straps crossing the back.

Beautiful, expensive and showing off.

The gala was tomorrow night. Moira had been so excited about the party that she handled everything in a few hours.

The truth was Felicity wasn't too excited about the party.

First, because she was going to have to see Bruce again and second because other women would prowl around Oliver.

A knock on her door woke her and almost made her drop the dress box. She folded the dress the best she could and put the box in her room.

She came to the door and looked through the eye glass.

_Oliver._

She quickly opened the door and looked at him not knowing what to say.

Oliver smiled and shrugged, showing a bottle of wine in his hand.

Felicity let him into the house and blushed.

It was the first time Oliver came to her house.

Oliver put the bottle on the living room table and turned to her.

They were both staring at each other.

"I thought it was a good idea to have a night to ourselves…" Oliver said, getting near her, slowly. As a predator approaching its prey.

Felicity leaned against the door wall and licked her lips, a gesture which was accompanied by Oliver's eyes.

"Sound good." She answered him. The words escaped her, the dark and intense gaze Oliver was giving her, warmed her and made her clench her thighs against each other.

Felicity saw Oliver coming near her and put his arms on either side of her head. His smell was intoxicating, sensual and so masculine.

Oliver lowered his face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You know how hard it is to see you and not being able to touch you." He muttered as he ran a finger from her face to the cleavage of the dress, "to be by your side and not being able to kiss you…"

Felicity closed her eyes at his words. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly, not knowing if she should push him away or pull him closer.

"Do you know how _hard_ it is, to go to sleep and dream about you?" he said, taking his mouth to her ear, "To see you on top of me, asking me to _fuck_ you." His breath made Felicity's every hair rise. Oliver lightly bit her earlobe, "To feel you wet on my fingers and know it is because of me…"

"Oliver…" Felicity tightened her hips against each other. She was feeling wetter with every word he was saying.

"Do you know how hard it is to get to the office and see you leaning over the table…? Do you know what I feel like doing?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, Oliver bit her ear, smoothing his bite with his tongue.

Felicity let out a loud moan and tightened his shirt on her fingers.

"What?" She asked with difficulty.

"Push your skirt up and bury myself deep inside you. But I won't do it… _yet_." He said, pushing away from her body.

Felicity wrinkled her forehead and opened her eyes.

"Why?" She asked. She didn't want to sound needy, but Oliver was the hero of her most perverse dreams and knowing that he also wanted her made her fell like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Because you're different. I don't want you to think you're just another woman to me. You are very important to me and when it happens it will be forever." He said solemnly.

Hearing Oliver talk about the future, a future with her, warmed her and made her happy.

Oliver opened the bottle and poured some wine in two glasses.

"You can sit next to me. I don't bite…" he said, smirking, "_much_."

Yes, it was definitely too much hot in the room.

"You are going to the party, right?" Oliver asked looking at her.

Felicity drank the wine and sat down facing him. She didn't know if she could control herself if she sat next to him.

"Yes." She said.

"Great." He answered, drinking the wine.

They spent the rest of Friday night talking. Knowing each other better and see that, after all, they had many things in common.

* * *

"Damn, why don't you stay in place!" Felicity muttered while trying to hold her hair up.

The dress was stretched out on the bed, the black suede pointy toe high heel with ankle strap shoe were beautiful and ready. Her smoky eye makeup looked beautiful and her hair in a side bun was almost done.

She put the last accessory and looked in the mirror.

It only missed the dress.

Bruce had good taste. Black has always been his favorite color.

She took off her robe and stood with only a black thong.

She picked up the dress and putting on. The cleavage bothered her a bit but once she put it on, saw that the fabric clung to her chest and showed nothing improper.

She didn't look in the mirror.

If she looked she would start having doubts and she would end up taking off the dress and take eons to find a more conservative one.

She picked her clutch and left. She took her car and drove to the ballroom where the party would take place.

The house was all decorated and lighted. The street full of cars.

She gave her key to the boy responsible for parking the cars and smiled when he looked her up and down.

A butler opened the door, smiling and giving her passage to the room.

A room that was full of people. Rich people with their fancy and extravagant dresses.

Her eyes searched for Oliver and Diggle, without even noticing the looks of greed and envy that she was receiving.

Where she passed the men moved away and stopped their conversations to look at her. The women whispered about who was that blonde and beautiful woman.

Felicity couldn't find Oliver and Diggle and she opened the clutch to see the time on her phone. Was she running late?

"Felicity." Her name said by him woke her.

She looked up and saw Bruce before her, smiling charmingly.

He wore a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie.

Simples, beautiful and superior.

"I knew the dress would look gorgeous on you." He said, taking her hand and kissing her.

Felicity smiled uncomfortably and looked around, seeing everyone looking at them.

Talk about being the center of attention.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have bought it."

"I know, but I always loved to see you in black." He said his voice was captivating. Seductive.

"Bruce… what we had is over. It won't be because you sent me flowers or because you buy me a dress that I'll get back with you. You are my friend, and nothing more."

"I don't want to be just a _friend_." He said, intense.

"I know." She replied, removing her hand from his. "But everything has its time in life. And we already lived ours. Our love was intense, but, like everything in life, it's over."

"You never forgave me, did you?" He said, lowering his face.

"Bruce… we were very young, everybody makes mistakes. And I was very dependent on you, and maybe we were not meant to be. Nobody chooses with whom we fall in love."

"I'm just asking for a chance…"

"And I'll give you the same answer I gave you five years ago. We're over, Bruce, and it won't happen again. We are friends and that's it."

"It's because of him, isn't? Queen?" He asked, the anger at having been bested by another was present in his voice.

"Bruce, you know my decision has nothing to do with Oliver…"

"Yes… but I know you're in love with him."

She didn't answer. Didn't confirm or denied.

Bruce nodded and smiled sadly. Conformed.

"Only know her value when you lose her." He muttered.

Felicity took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Can I just ask you a favor?"

Felicity didn't want to accept, but for the sake of their friendship, she nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Sing for me. One last time."

"Bruce…" she began saying, shaking her head.

"Just this once. The band is playing and they have several songs. You choose one and sing. Please. It's the last time." He said, with his eyes bright. "I always loved to hear you sing."

Felicity accepted at cost.

Bruce took her hand and led her to the band.

A mustachioed man looked at Bruce and smiled.

"Mr. Wayne, how can I help you?" He asked, tucking the music sheet.

"Mr. Walker, this is Felicity Smoak, a friend and I would like her to sing now, if that's okay." Bruce said, never dropping Felicity's hand.

People gathered to see what Bruce was doing with the most beautiful woman of the ball.

"Of course, we have several songs that Ms. Queen chose. If you want you can take a look." The man said smiling at Felicity and looking her up and down.

Felicity took the paper and looked at the songs. There were many she didn't know but one caught her attention.

"This one…" she said.

The man offered her the microphone and walked away to tell the band what music they were going to play.

Felicity turned to Bruce and breathed deeply.

"Thank you." Was all he said, before smiling sadly and turn his back to her, going to the bar.

Felicity took the center of the small stage and looked at the audience. All, without exception were watching her.

In the midst of so many faces, Felicity saw Oliver and Diggle, together coming through the door.

Oliver's eyes automatically settled on her and his surprise was evident.

The music started playing and Felicity didn't look away from Oliver.

_"Please wrap your drunken arms around me_

_And I'll let you call me your tonight_

_'cause slightly broken's just what I need_

_And if you give me what I want_

_Then I'll give you what you like_

_Please tell me I'm yout one and only_

_Please tell me I'm your one and only_

_Or lie, and say at least tonight_

_I've got a brand new cure for lonely_

_And if you give me what I want_

_Then I'll give you what you like"_

Felicity just saw Oliver. There was nobody else in the room except Oliver. She knew all eyes were stuck on her but at that moment she didn't care.

_"Emotions aren't that hard to borrow_

_When love's the word you never learned_

_And in a room of empty bottles_

_If you don't give me what I want_

_Then you'll get what you deserve_

_When you turn off the lights_

_I get stars in my eyes_

_Is this love?_

_Maybe someday_

_I've got the scene in my head_

_I'm not sure how it ends_

_Is it love?_

_Maybe one day_

_So don't turn on the lights_

_I'll give you what you like_

_Give you what you like"_

Her eyes searched Bruce. Sitting on a bar chair with Alfred at his side, his face was sad.

_"Is it love?_

_Maybe one day_

_So don't turn on the lights_

_I'll give you what you like_

_Give you what you like_

_What you like"_

The song ended and Felicity breathed.

The silence was general. Did Felicity sung badly?

Oliver was the first to clap; he was joined by Diggle and then the remaining people. In less than two second the hall erupted in applauses.

Felicity blushed and lowered her face, handing the microphone to Mr. Walker and off the stage.

Oliver came to her and hugged her.

Felicity froze in his embrace. _What should she do?_

Her hands answered her questions and hugged him back.

"You were wonderful." He said, lifting his face from her neck and pulling away slightly to look at her. "You look beautiful."

Felicity smiled and blushed.

The only compliment that matter to her.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations… I never thought that besides being a computer guru you were also a singer."Diggle said grinning.

"I'm not… I just like singing, from time to time."

"Felicity, you were fantastic. If I knew you sang I would have already invite you to perform at the Bar." Thea said, approaching them with Roy. "You look hot. Everyone is awe with you."

"Thanks Thea." Her embarrassment was uncomfortable.

Oliver, sensing her discomfort, cleared his throat and held out his han.

"Want to dance?" He asked smiling softly.

Felicity nodded and put her hand in his.

When they started dancing was weird because everyone was looking at them. First because they were the only ones dancing and second because people looked like they had never seen Felicity in a dress.

"Relax." Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity smiled and put her arm around his neck. Her eyes saw Bruce look at them.

The irritation was present in the way he drank his drink in one gulp.

Thea followed them along with Roy and started dancing too. Moira was talking to some guests, Isabel was near a window with a man Felicity couldn't see the face. Isabel smiled and that smiled made Felicity have cold sweats. That woman was really weird.

Laurel was with some friends near the bar. She looked at them dancing, but when Felicity thought she would see sadness or jealousy in her eyes, Laurel was calm. In peace.

Felicity lowered her face and just enjoyed dancing. Being in Oliver's arms was inexplicable.

Felicity never had so much fun at a party like this.

When the ball ended, Oliver insisted on taking her home. And Felicity could hardly wait for the moment of being alone with him.

While waiting for Oliver, who had gone to have a talk with Roy about his sister, Felicity cell phone vibrated.

When she saw who it was she didn't believe her eyes. Her mother only sent her messages on her birthday and it was usually just "happy birthday". Nothing more, nothing less.

She opened the message and it was written just a word.

_"Run."_

* * *

**So, what do you think? The song, is ****_Give you what you like by Avril Lavigne._**** The song is really beautiful.**

**Anyway, I'll give you a teaser for the nexts chapters: there's a new enemy lurking... And he's after Felicity...**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and you know, if you want more chaptesr, you have to review :)**

**Thanks, and till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Oliciters!**

**Hope everything is okay with you. Thank you so much for all the review, you are all amazing!**

**Here is the new chapter, hope you like it and keep reviewing.**

* * *

_"People are secretive when they have secrets."  
― Deb Caletti_

"Felicity? We can go now…" Oliver said coming near her, "Is everything okay?"

Felicity looked up from her phone.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked putting his hand to the small of her back and leading her to the car.

"My mother sent me a very strange message. She just sends me messages on my birthday and that is if she doesn't forget." Felicity said looking at the phone and wrinkling her forehead.

"You tried to call her?"

"Yes, but the phone is disconnected. I tried to call my stepfather but it's also off." She said, getting inside the car when Oliver opened the door.

Oliver walked around the car and sat in front of the steering wheel. He turned to her and watched her look of concern.

"What did she say?"

Felicity lifted a shoulder and shook her head.

"Run. That's all. Maybe she had the wrong number. Running from what?"

"Running from _whom_?" Oliver said thoughtfully. "Is there someone in your family that wants to hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so. My family was never close. My mother doesn't have any siblings and my grandparents died when I was still a child. I don't remember anyone who could come after me." Felicity answered.

Oliver stopped the car in front of Felicity's apartment and opened the door, prepared to leave.

"Oliver, where are you going?"

"Staying with you tonight. I don't want you alone." He told her, as if it was the most obvious things in the world.

Felicity opened and closed her mouth several times as Oliver walked around the car and opened her door.

Felicity accepted Oliver's hand and they walked together to her apartment's door.

Her home was cold and silent. Oliver inspected every room and when he was pleased he returned to the living room where Felicity was sitting on the couch and taking off her shoes. As she leaned the dress's cleavage opened gradually, showing Oliver a good view of her breasts.

"Anything new?" Oliver asked, looking away from her seductive cleavage.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. Oliver had taken off his coat, leaving him in only a white shirt, black pants and suspenders.

Was there anything sexier than Oliver Queen in suspenders and relaxed?

"Ah… no. I tried to call a neighbor of my mother's but she didn't answered either. I'll try later. There isn't much I can do." She answered him, leaning back and laying her head on the back of the couch.

Oliver came and sat on the coffee table she had in the center of the room, grabbing her legs and putting them in his lap.

"You'll see that everything will be okay." He told her softly as he massaged her feet.

"I know… I was just surprised because she rarely sends me messages… or calls." She replied, closing her eyes and enjoying his massage.

Oliver hands rose from her toes to her calves. Her legs were soft and fluffy. He squeezed them and slowly lifted his hands.

"Oliver…" Felicity had a small smile on her face.

"Want me to stop?" He had no intention to take this to another level, he just wanted her to relax. But he should have thought better before touching her. Every time he touched Felicity, even the smallest touch, his control was put to test. He loved touching her.

"Nuh, nuh."

Oliver smiled. Felicity was giving him free movement… to a point.

His hands went up slightly, taking the soft skirt with them. He got up from the table and got to his knees in front of Felicity. He squeezed her hips and touched the thin lace of her lingerie.

"Don't stop…" her voice was just a whisper. Her face flushed, her eyes closed and a delighted smile on her lips.

The desire to kiss her boiled his blood. He leaned down and kissed the bare skin at the cleavage. His desire was to rip the dress from her body and have her naked in front of him, with the low light. A true masterpiece.

His hands rose from her hips to pull a little bit of the fabric that covered the place he longed to kiss. Her hard nipples screamed for him to kiss and suck them. An arm came around her waist while his hand squeezed her breast.

Felicity rolled her hips trying to bring him closer to her and groaned.

His lips sucked her nipple and… the phone beeped.

"_Fuck_!" Oliver cursed, laying his head on her chest.

She involved his neck with one arm and took the phone with the other.

"It's an alert from the police. I created an application so we could know all the calls the police get. According to this, there was a robbery in a biologic lab." Felicity said standing up and undoing the dress in front of Oliver.

He froze, looking at Felicity's sculptural body, who was wearing only a black lace thong… with a freaking little ribbon.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth. They had work to do.

* * *

"Oliver, I'm coming with you." Diggle said, picking up a gun.

"No, Digg. No need. Detective Lance should be there. I'll try to find more information." Oliver replied, picking the mask Barry had given him up.

Felicity stood up from her chair and took his mask from his hands.

She got near him and placed it carefully on his face.

"Please, be careful." She told him with a straight face.

Oliver looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. We have business to finish." He said, touching his forehead to hers.

Before she could open her eyes Oliver left the foundry.

Felicity turned to sit on her chair and saw Diggle looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"Diggle, don't."

"I didn't even open my mouth. But I only have one thing to say. About time!" He said smiling.

Felicity didn't answer him and started working in her keyboard, with a small and secretive smile.

* * *

_"Oliver, talk to me_." Oliver heard in his ear.

"I'm at the lab. The police just left." He said, looking around.

The lab was a mess. Cabinets doors open, drawers rummaging. Chemistry material on the ground and chemicals out of place. Everything screamed robbery.

"Felicity…"

"_According to the police report, it was a drug robbery. Still don't know what chemicals were taken but it seems that the thieves intentions were to get chemical material to make or sell drugs_." Felicity explained through the headset.

A shard of glass broke and Oliver turned around quickly, wielding his bow and arrow.

A muscular man, dressed all in black, with a black cape at his back and a mask that only uncovered his mouth. At the center of his chest was a yellow symbol, with a black bat.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, ready to shoot.

The man didn't answer him, he tilted his head and watched Arrow.

"Queen?"

Oliver didn't move from his place. He knew that voice.

"Wayne?"

"I prefer Batman."

Suddenly a man, with bulging veins and an insane look attacked them.

They didn't know where he had come from but in his hands were two syringes.

Wayne swirled and hit him with a punch while Oliver released an arrow.

The man screamed and fell to the ground, but not before he jabbed the syringes in Wayne's neck.

Wayne took the syringes from his neck quickly and rubbed the place when they had wounded him.

Oliver pointed an arrow to his chest and waited. Wayne froze and looked at him, removing his mask.

Fair was fair.

Oliver pulled the hood.

"What are you doing here?" He asked threatening.

Wayne continued to rub his neck and took a deep breath.

"I heard there was a robbery in this laboratory. In Gotham City has been some robberies drug-related and I followed the bigwig here. I never thought I'd find the vigilante."

"Arrow."

"Does Felicity know you are the man everyone wants to catch?" He asked, wagging his head. His vision was becoming blurred.

"Does she know about you?" Oliver replied.

"No…" He said, putting his hand to his eyes and rubbing them.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, lowering his bow slightly.

Wayne shook his head and started coughing.

"Call Alfred. He knows about me." He said before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Damn it, why doesn't he answer?" Felicity vociferated, walking from one side to the other. Even Diggle was worried.

Oliver had gone exploring the lab looking for more information and in a moment they lost the communication with him.

"Felicity, calm down. He's okay."

"How do you know? He hasn't return yet and we don't know anything about him." She said exasperated. "I'm calling detective Lance."

"Help." They heard.

Oliver came down the stairs carrying a man.

Diggle and Felicity ran to him and Diggle helped Oliver putting the man in the table.

"But, this is…"

"It seems that Bruce Wane has more secrets than we thought." Oliver replied.

"What happened to him?" Felicity asked worried. Her eyes wide as she looked at Bruce.

"Some lunatic guy came out a room in the laboratory with two syringes. We react fast but he still had time to poke Wayne with these." Oliver said, giving the syringes to Felicity. "Try to find out what he was injected with."

Felicity couldn't believe. Bruce was a vigilante.

During all these years… and he never told her.

"Felicity!" Diggle voice woke her.

She shook her head and went to the microscope.

"Damn, his pressure is dropping." Diggle cursed.

Oliver picked the phone up and dialed Alfred's number.

"Yes… in the old factory. Hurry up."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Diggle asked, while doing chest compressions on Wayne.

"Wayne told me to call him. I suppose he knows everything." Oliver answered him squeezing the oxygen mask.

"We have to give him adrenaline. His heart is stopping." Diggle said, picking up a syringe and jabbing it into Wayne's arm.

"_No_! He was injected with steroids and that mixed with adrenaline makes him…" Felicity said running to the boys.

Wayne opened his eyes and stood up in a glance, turning and wrapping his hand around Felicity's neck, squeezing it.

"_Bruce_…" She said gasping for air.

Bruce squeezed her neck tight, pushing her against the wall while Oliver and Diggle tried to get him off Felicity.

Felicity opened her mouth gasping for air, clawing at Bruce gloved hands.

Bruce's eyes were glassy and his pupils dilated.

When Felicity thought he would be the last person she would see alive, Diggle injected him with an anesthetic.

His hand began weakening and Felicity fell to the ground, being caught by Oliver.

"Breathe… Breathe…" Oliver said, holding her.

Bruce was asleep on the floor while Felicity coughed, massaging her neck.

Oliver raised her chin gently and saw the red marks Bruce had done.

Diggle managed to put Wayne on the table again while the invasion alarm sounded.

Diggle and Oliver looked at the cameras and saw that it was Alfred.

"I'll go get him." Diggle said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Oliver squeezed Felicity in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay…" She told him, trying not to worry him. "The adrenaline with steroids is not a good idea."

Oliver just wanted this day to end. Every time he looked at Felicity's neck and saw the red marks his anger grew.

Alfred hurried down the stairs and didn't seem surprised to see Oliver hugging Felicity, or even by the placed where they all were.

"He needs the steroids to leave his body. We give him anastrozole and his system should start reacting. Then he'll have to drink lots of water. It will take him a few hours but… he'll be okay." Alfred said.

Six hours, more specifically was the time it took to his system to be totally clean and for him to wake up.

When Bruce opened his eyes he studied the place where he was. Computers on one side, guns and arrows in the other.

He rose with difficulty and Alfred helped him sit up.

Oliver was in front of Felicity. She had her neck all red and Bruce could swear he could count the fingers of one hand on her skin.

"What have I done?" He asked. He would never forgive himself if he had hurt Felicity.

"You were injected with steroids and we gave you adrenaline without knowing you have steroids in your blood so… yeah, a recipe for disaster."

"Did I do that to you?" He asked pointing to Felicity's neck.

"You were drugged… forget it." Felicity replied.

"Now that you are alive, you can begin by explain what you're doing in Starling City." Oliver said, folding his arms across his chest.

"And why you lied to me." Felicity concluded.

Bruce lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"In Gotham City, I'm a bit like you, Queen. I protect my city against criminals."

"_Why did you come_ to Starling City?"

"One of my greatest enemies, Ra's al Ghul, thinks he can create the perfect world and to do that he has to eliminate most of the humanity, usually through biological weapons. I came to Starling City because Ra's al Ghul came here. And because of Felicity."

"That's not possible. Ra's al Ghul, can't be here. We would know."

"It is possible. I believe the robberies to labs are connected to him." Bruce said, finally looking at Felicity. "And I never told you my real identity because I thought you were not ready to hear it or see it."

"So, you hide me everything…" Felicity muttered, crossing her arms and sitting in her chair. "Everything starts to make sense now."

"Today, I see I should have told you everything."

Felicity just shook her head.

"We better go, you need to rest." Alfred said to Bruce, helping him to stand.

Bruce nodded and walked to Felicity.

"I really lost my chance with you, didn't I?" Bruce asked lightly.

Felicity nodded and took a deep breath.

"Bruce…"

He smiled sadly and shook his head. He knew what she was going to say.

"I hope you're happy with him. And if he hurts you, I know where he lives." He said low enough for only her to hear.

Felicity smiled.

"Take care, Bruce."

He nodded, but before turning to leave he put his hands on her face and kissed her.

Felicity's eyes widened and she saw Oliver's angry face approaching Wayne and grabbing him by the sweater.

The impact of Oliver's fist against Bruce's jaw made Felicity's hold her breath.

"_Oliver_!" She cried.

Bruce smiled, despite his bleeding lip.

He accepted Alfred's help, who just shook his head.

"I had to know if you were really good for her." Bruce said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Treat her well, Queen… and _never let her go."_

Oliver didn't answer him. The anger still boiled his blood.

How dare _he_ to touch his Felicity!

Diggle was entrusted to take Bruce and Alfred to the hotel they were staying, leaving Felicity alone with Oliver.

"Why did you do that?" Felicity asked incredulously.

"Because he _kissed_ you!" He said, gritting his teeth walking towards her.

Felicity took a few steps back seeing Oliver come near her with his eyes dark and tense body. He was ready to jump on her.

"But he did that to tease you! And besides we are not boyfriend and girlfriend…" Was all she said, before Oliver's mouth shut her.

Her knees went weak with the strong, fierce kiss and Oliver laid her on the workout mattress.

One of his hands abandoned her waist and climb back up to her smooth and blonde hair. His hand tangled in the hair and pulled it slightly exposing her neck to his mouth.

He sucked and licked it with anxiety and made Felicity sigh in pleasure.

The other hand abandoned her waist and squeezed her breast. Oliver kissed from her neck to her chest, biting her nipple over her shirt.

"You drive me crazy… And I can't _stand_ when another man touch you." Oliver whispered, sucking her taut nipple.

Felicity moaned and clutched his hair in her hands. Oliver knew how to leave her on fire. Oliver's hand rose on her soft leg until he reached the part where she needed him the most. He touched her and found her wet, ready for him. He gently thrust a finger inside her. She was hot and tight. And her warmth made him groan.

"Oliver… Digg… he can come in…" She didn't want him to stop, but she didn't want Diggle to find them like that.

"_Damn_!" Oliver cursed.

When Felicity thought he was getting up, she saw Oliver lower his head to her hips and put his mouth on her.

The touch of Oliver's tongue on her clit was enough to make Felicity lay her head back and moan.

He thrust a finger inside her as his mouth devoured her.

Her hands gripped his hair bringing him closer to her.

Another finger joined the one inside her. The movements inside and out made her go crazy with pleasure and she screamed, coming on his mouth.

Oliver went up her body, kissing her neck and mouth, where she could taste herself.

Oliver kissed her softly, letting her calm her breathing.

"You're mine." He said, rubbing his hard cock against her. The friction of his zipper against her clit made her tremble with bliss. She just had an orgasm and she was ready to have another. He thrust strongly against her and they both groaned.

"You're my girlfriend, my salvation. My other half. The better part of me."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Don't forget to review if you want the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the support.**

**And till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi my sweet Oliciters!**

**Thank you so, so much for all the reviews! You are all amazing and you help me write. **

**So, as a thank you for all the support I have a new chapter :)**

**This one is a little more ****_hotter_**** than the others****_._****.. but I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
― Ingrid Bergman_

The trip to Felicity's apartment defied the laws of physics. Oliver didn't know how he didn't have an accident with the speed he drove.

Before Felicity could open her house door, Oliver grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, leaning her back against the door.

He touched his forehead to hers, putting his arms on the door, one on each side of her head.

Their breaths touched and blended.

Felicity hands pulled Oliver closer to her. She needed his skin against hers.

"Digg will be furious; we left without saying anything to him…" She whispered, her lips touching his with every word.

Oliver shook his head, brushing her lips.

"He already suspected…" he said taking the keys from her hands, opening the door.

And then… then, they let themselves be carried away by the love they felt for each other.

Never looking away from her eyes, his wet tongue touched her lips, biting her bottom lip and pulling it lightly, insisting for her to open her mouth. When she did, his pupils dilated and his hands went down her waist to her ass, squeezing it and bringing her closer to him, rubbing her against his throbbing erection.

Felicity's hands drop from his short hair to start unbutton her shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra that had a little bow that took Oliver's breath away.

"Tell me you got the thong set…" Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled naughty.

She took his hands off her ass and pushed him away from her.

Felicity Smoak walking sensually with just a bra, a black pencil skirt and high heels was the beginning of Oliver's all wet dreams.

She turned to him and took his hand, pulling him to sit on the couch.

Oliver dragged Felicity to him but she just smiled and stood before him. Slowly, oh so slowly, Felicity unzipped her skirt, letting it slip through her legs.

Oliver swallowed and shifted his cock in his pants.

"Don't take the shoes off…" He didn't want his voice to sound so desperate but Felicity was the sexiest thing he ever seen in his entire life.

She smiled slightly and came to him, shaking her hair and taking off her bra.

She stopped in front of Oliver, hands on her waist and her face flushed.

Oliver leaned forward and raised his hands from her knees to her hips. His mouth kissed her flat stomach and his tongue teased her navel, making her giggle.

He pulled her to his lap and Felicity put one leg on each side of his hips. Her wet center rubbing against his hard penis through her thong and his pants.

Oliver's hands squeezed her ass cheeks and encouraged her to ride him while his mouth devoured hers with passion.

Taking his mouth from hers, Oliver kissed Felicity's neck while his hands gripped her breasts.

The touch of his tongue to her nipple made Felicity drop her head back and move on top of him. Her heart was pounding and she was wetter than ever. She wanted him inside her. Fast.

Grabbing her by the waist, Oliver turned them and laid Felicity on the couch, getting on top of her. With a mischievous smile he lowered his face biting her navel and kissing her on top of her thong.

"Your smell drives me _insane_…" His voice, muffled by her skin made her shiver.

Slowly, very slowly Oliver pulled her thong from her, throwing it away from them. He opened her legs and placed one on top of his shoulders. Baring her to him.

His lips touched the inside of her thighs as his hands caressed her legs. When his tongue licked her, Felicity shuddered and opened her legs wider giving him more room to take her.

His mouth found her clit and he played with it, sucking it, licking it.

"Oliver… _please_…" she buried her hands in Oliver's hair. He looked up and watched her.

Felicity taken over by pleasure made him harder and he had to grab her hips tighter to control himself.

His fingers followed his tongue and he slide one inside her.

"You like it?" He asked sensually. Oliver was never very vocal during sex. To him sex was just a way to deplete energy but, with Felicity, he loved to tease her, to know what she liked and what made her scream.

She didn't answer, so he stopped what he was doing.

"Oliver, _don't stop_!" She asked pulling his face close to her pussy.

He smiled and thrust two fingers side her.

"You're so wet for me… my fingers slide inside you so easily, just like I will soon enough…"

His sexy words left her uncontrolled. Tremendous heat began to rise through her body and she rolled her hips against Oliver.

His name left her throat in uncontainable moans, her body tensing up.

Oliver mouth kissed her belly and her breasts, her neck and her mouth.

"Tell me what you want…"

"I want… you…" she asked breathlessly.

"You have to tell me how…"

"_Oliver."_ Her face was probably scarlet.

"Would you like me to make love to you, slowly or do you want me to fuck you till we run out of breath? Tell what you want, love… and I'll give you…"

His words should embarrass her but the truth was that they turned her on and made her vibrate.

"The second option…"

Oliver kissed and bit her lips as his cock brushed her clit.

"Ohhh…"

"You'll have to tell me with all the letters."

Felicity's hands went down his back to his ass and pushed him closer to her.

"I want… you… to fuck me… fast… I can't wait anymore."

The words left her mouth and he entered her with a single thrust.

They both groaned and Oliver pressed his forehead to hers.

"You feel so good… and you're so _tight_…" His teeth were clenched and the control he had over his body was admirable.

But Felicity wanted more. She wanted him to forget his own name. She wanted him to lose all of his control, with her.

In a turn of legs, Oliver sat down with Felicity on top of him.

"You want like that?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes…" Felicity breathed, biting her lip and leaning on his shoulders.

Oliver's hands gripped her hips encouraging her to ride him. Irregular movement, gasping breaths, words of love and sensuality made Felicity throw her head back.

"Look at me…"

Oliver asked the impossible. Her eyes could barely open, she could only feel. She felt him move inside her tightly, she felt his hands clutch her hips and mover her at his will.

Oliver's eyes were dark, erotic.

Felicity lowered her face and kissed him. Their tongues explored each part of the other's mouth. The heat took hold of them and they both came.

The house was silent. Altered breathing was all they could hear.

Felicity swallowed and laid her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

_Wow. That was intense._

After a few minutes, Oliver put his hands on her ass and lifted her up with him, never getting out of her.

"Oliver…" she groaned. As Oliver walked, his cock moved inside her, making her gasp.

Gently Oliver laid her on the bed and watched her. Her blonde hair spread on the sheets, her face flushed and her red and wet lips smiling.

Felicity's hands slid from his hair to his face, touching him tenderly.

At that time words were not accurate. Words were not needed.

When two people were in tune, words were unnecessary.

Felicity lay down and pulled Oliver to her. Lying on his side, Oliver turned her back to him, leaning her against his chest. His fingers went down her breasts until her hips and her pussy. He opened her legs and placed one on top of his waist.

The head of his cock touched her gently, without ever thrusting inside.

"Oliver…" she asked softly, turning her head and capturing his lips.

"Let me love you like this, baby…" Oliver whispered, kissing her neck and ear.

Slowly going crazy, Oliver thrust inside her, making her moan loudly.

Who said slow burn was bad?!

With firm and deep thrusts, Oliver reached deep inside her, while his fingers caressed her clit.

Felicity contracted all of her muscled, shaking her head frantically, begging for Oliver to take her to ecstasy.

"You feel so good… gripping me… yeah, just like that…"

Felicity's arm circled Oliver's head and buried his hand in her hair, squeezing and pulling it kindly.

He was driving her insane… she wanted to…

"OH!"

Her orgasm was so powerful it was as if her body didn't belong to her. His name was marked on her lips, burned on her body, the touch of her lover consuming her.

Oliver buried his face in her hair and groaned, surrendering without reservation, body and soul.

* * *

The bell was ringing. But she was so comfortable. Her muscled were sore but it felt so good. The arms that hugged her close to his body gripped her tighter and Felicity inspired her lover's smell.

Gradually the night before returned to her mind. She lost count of the times they'd made love. Oliver was an exceptional lover.

Felicity could swear that even with her eyes closed she could describe every part of his body. All of his scars, all of his muscles. She blushed as she remembered how she had explored him, as she had took him with her mouth, as she made him scream with pleasure and beg for her to let him cum. Felicity never, in her wildest dreams, thought one day she would have Oliver Queen at her mercy. It was so sexy and empowering.

Oliver shifted on the bed and bent over her. He was like a blanket of pure muscle.

"The bell…" his voice was sleepy and hoarse. Last night was also very present in his memory.

Felicity took a deep breath and tried to get up. Oliver hugged her close to his chest and before she could get out of the bed, he kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth and his hands wandered down her body, making her moan weakly.

"Oliver… the bell…." She said with difficulty.

Oliver's will was to send the bell to hell and make love in every possible way to Felicity again. But he also knew it could be someone important at the door. He breathed deeply and chipped her one last kiss, lying on his back on the bed.

Felicity smiled and dressed his white shirt and her yoga pants.

"I'm coming…" Whoever was at the door was very impatient. Was it John? The previous night they had fled as two teenagers but who could charge them? The passion talked louder.

She looked through the glass eye and saw a man.

She opened the door and saw a man in glasses with a brown suit. He was thin and had thinning hair.

"Can I help you?" Felicity asked helpful.

The man looked at her and smiled.

"You're just like your mother…" the man said.

Okay. _Weird._

"You know my mother?"

"Yes… I did, a long time ago…" the man answered her, looking at the watch he had taken from his pocket. "You're Felicity, right?"

"Yes… and who are you?" This was very strange. Felicity had never seen this man before.

"William Tockman. I'm your father."

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**How do you think Felicity will react to the news?**

**Thank you so much for all the support and if you want the next chapter, all you have to do is review:)**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my sweet Oliciters :)**

**Hope you're feeling good. As promised here is a new chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all your support and for all your reviews :) They mean the world to me. Also, I want to thank********_AriesPrincess-Slyffindor_********for correcting me on some verb mistake. English is not my first language and sometimes I struggle with the past tense of the verbs. **

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

_"Lies require commitment."  
― Veronica Roth_

Felicity raised an eyebrow and looked at the man incredulously.

"I think you must be mistaken." She said. The man who abandoned her mother before she was born couldn't be at her door right now.

"It's not a mistake. I know I did things I'm not proud of but I came here to make amends." William said picking Felicity's hand up.

"Felicity? Who is it?" She heard Oliver ask. He came closer to her and looked at the man.

Felicity pulled her hand from William's and leaned into Oliver.

"This is William Tockman, Oliver. Mr. Tockman this is my… boyfriend, Oliver." She said introducing them. "Mr. Tockman says he's my father."

Oliver showed no surprise or any other emotion; he just nodded and assessed the man.

"Please, call me William. If you let me in, I can explain." William said, smiling a little.

Felicity looked at Oliver but he just continued to watch the man in front of him.

"Sure… come in." Felicity said, giving him passage to her living room.

William came in and sat on the couch, he pulled a watch from his pocket and saw the time.

"Tell me then, if you're really my father, why come back now? After 24 years without wanting to know me." Felicity asked hurt. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against Oliver, who involved her waist protectively.

"I did a lot that I'm not proud of. What your mother and I had was just a one night stand. My sister was very sick and I just wanted to forget the problems. I met your mother and we got involved. When she came to me saying that she was pregnant I didn't believe her. I thought she was lying and I wasn't ready to be a father. I was the only one taking care of my sister and I couldn't have a child in my life." William explained, lowering his face.

"She told me you never wanted to know about me. You abandoned us…"

"No! No, no…" William said, getting up and grabbing Felicity's hand, oblivious to Oliver's menacing look. "I regretted it. I went to her and told her I was sorry and that I wanted to help her with everything. But she was already married to another. Your grandparents were always very strict and when they found out that she was pregnant they got her married."

Felicity extricated herself from Oliver's arms and from William's hands and sat on the couch, rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses.

"Why did you appear now? Why not before?" She asked hurt.

"Because, your mother forced me to stay away from you." William answered.

"That makes no sense. Even if Felicity's mother told you to stay away, if you really wanted to be with her you would have made it." Oliver said.

"And why now?"

William took a deep breath and sat down facing Felicity.

"I always thought about you, all these years. I always sent you gifts for your birthdays, but it seems Marge didn't give them to you."

Felicity shook her head.

"I don't have anyone else besides you, Felicity. All I ask is a chance to be the father I never had the opportunity to be." He asked with bright eyes.

William was asking everything she always wanted. To have a father, but the fact that he was 24 years late didn't help his cause. Felicity believed that everyone deserved a second chance but would she be prepared to let a person who would most likely disappoint her again back in her life?

"I can do a paternity test if you want. I only ask for a second chance."

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

"Very well, you can start installing the surveillance cameras and the protection circuits." Oliver said leaving his office with a tall man who wore a vest with a name of a security and surveillance company.

"We'll take care of everything. See you later, Mr. Queen." The man said, shaking Oliver's hand and nodding to Felicity.

"When will the artwork come?" Felicity asked, looking at Oliver over her computer.

"The gallery will open tomorrow night, so they should be here tomorrow morning." Oliver replied, approaching her desk.

Felicity leaned back in her chair and smiled at him.

"You think it's a good idea to have those paintings in the Queen Industries' Gallery? After all, they are the most expensive paintings in the world and they are going to be exposed to thousands of people." Felicity said.

Oliver leaned down and bought his face close to hers.

"That's why we have so much protection. And besides, a certain Arrow will be there… I think we can say that the paintings will be protected." Oliver said, kissing her lightly and biting her lower lips.

"Oliver…" Felicity warned, smiling.

"Lunch with me?" He asked, rubbing his nose in hers.

"No. William invited me to lunch with him." Felicity said. As much as Felicity tried she couldn't call him father. That word was lost long time ago when she accepted that her existence had been a mistake, like her mother always told her.

Oliver stood up and put his hands in his trouser pockets, watching her.

"Are you sure?" His concern was showing.

Felicity stood up from her chair and wrapped his neck with her arms.

"The paternity test came back positive. He is my father. And I believe in second chances. I always wanted to know him, you know. And now I have that opportunity." She told him, looking into his eyes.

"What about your mother's text?"

"It was probably related with him. She never wanted us to meet and he found me. Anyway, she is not answering her phone and the neighbor said she traveled with my stepfather. If she was so worried, she should have talk to me instead of sending me encrypted messages."

Oliver hugged her and exhaled.

"Okay, but will you spend the night with me?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

Felicity nodded and kissed him quickly, moving away and sitting down on her chair.

"That's it?" He asked feigning disappointment.

"We are working. We can't kiss in our workplace. Not that's not a fantasy of mine. I mean… this is our workplace and we shouldn't do this." She said, blushing.

Oliver raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Go, go work…" Felicity said, shooing Oliver from her office.

Lunchtime came and Felicity's nervousness increased. A week had passed since William Tockman had appeared to her doorstep. Since then, they had spoken a few times but this lunch it was the first time they would be alone.

A part of Felicity was excited and happy to have finally found her father and that he wanted to be present in her life, but the other part, hurt by the years of his absence, told her to be careful, to safeguard because he could abandon her again as he had done previously.

She looked at Oliver in his office. He was speaking with an investor, absorbed in business. Felicity decided it was best not to bother him and stood up, picking up her bag and coat.

On her phone was a text from William saying that he was waiting for her at the Queen Consolidated's lobby.

The lift's descent to the company's reception was enough to turn her stomach inside out. Elevators were a headache for Felicity. If we were going down our bodies felt like going up, and if we were going up our bodies felt like going down. Gravity. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

The lift's door opened and in the midst of so many people, Felicity saw William.

He was wearing a dark blue suit and a red tie with small watches designs. He was sitting on one of the sofas in the waiting room. Felicity stood watching him for a few minutes. She couldn't see any resemblance between her and William. Yes, she has always been told that she was a copy of her mother but, shouldn't she have something of him? Maybe his intelligence. Marge was not that gifted, so Felicity must have inherited his intelligence. But William didn't seem the kind of person who loved technologies like her. Besides the pocket watches he wore and a cell phone, William didn't seem interested in computers or science.

Her feet took her to him and she raised her hand, smiling.

"Hi… I'm ready." Felicity said, grabbing the handle of her bag tightly.

"Felicity, how are you?" William asked, getting up and hugging her.

_Awkward._

Okay, Felicity didn't know how to react. She clapped him on the back and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Shall we? I know a place… I can't take long. This place is a mess right now." Felicity said walking.

"Yeah, I saw. Did something happen? I saw a lot of protection companies' employees. Was the company robbed?" He asked, opening the door for her.

"No. It's just that Queen Industries Gallery is organizing an exhibition of the most expensive paintings in the world of art. Of course security must be strengthened." Felicity said. The day was cool and rainy. "We're almost there."

"The most expensive in the world… that could be dangerous." William muttered.

"Yes, that's why Oliver insists on safety. And this is to help a children's hospital, so it's for a good cause."

"Oliver… your boyfriend is your boss." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes." She answered. Rumors ran at the company and beyond. Even some journalists wanted to interview her. Being the girlfriend of Oliver Queen had its perks but also entailed many rumors and problems.

Some rumors on the company were that she had been promoted to his personal assistant because of the sex and that she was a gold digger. Most of the time Felicity ignored but the words always hurt her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." William said opening the restaurant door and giving her passage.

"I'm not upset. The food here is great and it's not very expensive." Felicity replied, greeting some people and sitting near the window.

During lunch, Felicity found out more about William Tockman.

His sister had always been the most important person to him and the pain he felt every time he spoke about it, sadden Felicity. She found out that his sister had died a year ago and that William had combined several jobs in order to pay for the medication he hoped would save her. It didn't.

Beneath the hurt and pain, Felicity could hear the anger he felt for having failed her. William also made her questions. When did she start working for Oliver? When did they become friends? Was he really like what people said? Felicity started to think that he was more concerned about her relationship with Oliver than about Felicity herself.

"William, my relationship with Oliver doesn't concern you."

"Be careful with him. He seems to have secrets." William said, fidgeting his food.

The rest of the lunch was nice and Felicity didn't even see time passing. And yes, she did inherit William's intelligence. They both loved reading crime books and their tastes weren't that different. William was an extremely intelligent person. Maybe a little obsessive-compulsive.

At the Queen Consolidated entrance Felicity turned to William and smiled.

"Well… I really liked lunch. Thank you for the invitation." She said.

William smiled and hugged her.

"Hopefully tomorrow we can spend time together again." He said.

Felicity nodded.

"The exhibition is open to the public. If you want you can come." Felicity said.

William looked at his watch and smiled.

"Sure, I'll try to show up. But I can't promise." He said.

Felicity smiled slightly and cleared her voice.

"Well then… see you tomorrow."

This was extremely awkward. Holding a conversation was fabulous but to say goodbye or to greet him was a bit awkward because Felicity never knew what to do.

William said goodbye and moved away to a black car.

* * *

At midnight Felicity was still wrapped around the papers for the Gallery. Suppliers, guests, security, armored cars to protect the painting. Felicity just wanted the day to end.

One good thing was that she was not alone. Oliver was also embroiled in papers and documentation.

Without his suit coat, Oliver was relaxed in the midst of confusion and pressure.

"Okay, so we have some guest who will want to buy some paintings." Oliver said, rummaging in the papers.

"Really?! Who could buy the most expensive paintings in the world? Forget it… this is a party from rich people to other rich people." Felicity said, rubbing her eyes and putting her glasses back again.

"Your opinion about rich people isn't very good, is it?" Oliver asked leaning back on the chair and putting his arms behind his head.

"Rich people are cocky people who think they can buy everything and everyone they want." She said very quickly. Realizing that rich people also included Oliver and his family, Felicity widened her eyes and tried to remedy what she said. "I mean, you and your family are the exception to the rule, of course. Moira Queen is a fantastic person and Thea too."

"Only the two of them? What about me?" He asked, pulling his arms from behind his head and getting his face near hers.

"Um…" Felicity said lifting one shoulder and making a grimace with her lips. "You're not bad, I guess."

Oliver went very quiet and smirked.

Felicity began to look away.

She didn't even know how he moved that fast. One moment he was sitting in front of her and the other he was behind her, pulling her from her chair and sitting her on the table.

"I'm not bad? I can prove you that I'm very good." His voice had an innuendo.

Felicity tried to be nonchalant but with Oliver's eyes dark and a sly smile on his lips, her thoughts fragmented.

Felicity's legs automatically opened to accommodate Oliver's body.

He lowered his face and when Felicity thought he was going to kiss her on the mouth, his lips touched her neck. A shiver ran through her body.

Lightly biting Felicity's thin and smooth skin, Oliver widened her legs and put his hands on her buttocks.

"I will make one of your fantasies come true." His whispered voice made Felicity close her eyes. Her core was beginning to get wet. What was with this man that left her female parts boiling?

Oliver's hand went up her legs to her back and to the dress's zipper, pulling it lightly and kissing her shoulder. Felicity clung to his waist and pulled him closer. Roughly he lifts and takes off her dress, leaving her only in black lingerie.

Oliver and Felicity were practically alone in the company, but the fear of being caught was still present in her mind. Fear scared and excited her.

Felicity wanted to make Oliver crazy; she didn't want him to make her crazy instead.

She pushed him to her chair and made him sit, while she sat on top of him. His hard penis between her thighs and his hot breath touching her breast made her hips move.

"No. I lead this time" Oliver replied, giving her a pat on the ass.

Felicity shuddered and looked at him. She was getting wetter by the minute. She was sure he could feel it on through his pants.

Taking her as if she weighed nothing, he sat her on the table again. He unfastened her bra and her turgid breasts were free before him. Oliver leaned down and took one in his mouth. He hardened her nipples with his tongue and fingers and made her moan and cling to his hair. He sucked them and nibbled them, squeezing her buttocks with his hands. With a characteristic dexterity, Oliver withdrew her panties and dropped it on the floor.

He opened her legs, putting one on top of the table and exposing her to his eager mouth.

The first touch of his tongue against her clit made Felicity throw her head back and squeeze Oliver's hair in her hands.

Oliver devoured her with devotion, his tongue darting in and out for then to surround her clitoris and make her gasp in pleasure. Warmth spread through her whole body and Felicity tossed her head back and screamed his name.

"I love your taste…" Oliver said kissing her flat stomach up to her neck.

Quickly he opened the button of his pants and let them fall to the ground. Felicity lost her breath seeing Oliver naked underneath his pants.

His eyes made her shiver. Dark with desire and pleasure. Dark with promises.

With only one thrust he got inside her and made her gasp. He didn't move and Felicity could hear her own heart pounding on her chest.

"You like, like this?"

Felicity didn't answer, she just nodded, wrapping his neck and bringing him closer to her. She kissed him madly and bit his lower lip.

This man put her on _fire._

Oliver groaned and gave her a pat on her ass, grabbing her by the hips and beginning to move inside her. Tightly, pulling her moans and groans, her begs to make her cum.

"Do you like, me _fucking_ you like this?" He whispered at her ear, biting her lobe.

Felicity didn't answer him. Her voice was too busy screaming in pleasure. He raised her from the table and turned her around, placing her hands on the table and thrusting inside her.

"I always dreamed of taking you like this… Every time you lean on the table to work on one of your computers it makes me hard. I feel like pulling your skirt up and just bury myself inside you…"

_Oh God, he was going kill her._

Her arms were weak and Felicity laid her head on the table. This position made him get deeper inside her.

_He felt so good._

The sound of their bodies, their moans and their exchanges of love were enough to take care of them. She closed her eyes and let herself go. Oliver pressed his chest against her back and kissed her neck.

He groaned and squeezed her against him, emptying himself inside her.

After a strong thrust, Oliver got out of her slowly and laid his head on her back.

Strength had left Felicity's body. Sex between them was only becoming more and more intense.

"Okay… I can admit…" Felicity said between breaths, "You're good."

"Only good?" He asked, sitting on the chair and pulling her onto his lap.

"Amazing."

Oliver kissed Felicity intensely and hugged her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Oliver." Her words made him hold his breath.

Oliver never thought four words could set his heart on fire. Felicity _loved_ him. Not Barry, not Bruce, but _him_. _Oliver_.

Oliver' hands entwined Felicity's face and he kissed her lips, gently, lovingly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Do you like it? Do you want more?**

**Thank you so much for all the support and I'll probably update on the weekend or sooner ****_(if I get a lot of reviews_****) :)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Till next time,**

**Take care and ship Olicity :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hello my sweet Oliciters! I hope you had a great Holiday season. **

**First I want to apologize for updating so late but my country is being buffeted with storms and I was without internet and electricity for a few days, and I have been super busy... Anyway.**

**Thank you so much for all the support. At the end of the chapter I have a question that I would like you to answer :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_The truth is rarely pure and never simple."  
― Oscar Wilde_

The sun was bathing her in face, creating indeterminate forms behind her closed eyelids.

She stretched out, the sheets pooling down on her hips. She turned her face and took her hair from her eyes. Oliver slept on his back, his abs glistening in the sunlight.

Felicity smiled.

She woke up feeling daring, naughty, perhaps a result of the erotic dream she had before waking up.

She turned on her side, leaning her elbow on the bed and laid her head on her hand.

Oliver was a very generous lover. Never did he leave her without release, always giving her pleasure without bothering with his.

It was time to reciprocate the gesture.

She lowered her face and kissed his chest softly. Her mouth lost itself at the edges of his scars and tattoos. Her tongue touched his nipple and she played with it.

Oliver moaned but didn't wake up. Her names escaped his lips and Felicity wondered if he was dreaming about her.

Never looking away from his face, Felicity bit his nipple lightly only to soften the pain immediately with a warm, wet, lick.

She gave the same treatment to the other nipple and with her feet pushed the sheets down, exposing Oliver's big and throbbing member.

His hand took liberty and tangled in her long hair without ever opening his eyes.

Felicity kissed his stomach and her tongue circled his defined sick-pack down to the part where she wanted to taste the most.

As her hand touched his hard cock, Oliver broke a loud moan. She looked up and saw him narrowing his eyes.

"Baby…" His voice was ragged and sleepy.

Smiling slyly, Felicity licked his cock from the base to the head. Oliver's body gave a spasm and his muscled tensed.

Felicity's hand moved up and down as her mouth enveloped the head.

"_Fuck!"_ Oliver dropped his head back and gripped her hair tighter. The way he was gripping her hair was a bit harsh but Felicity rejoiced, knowing she was the one who made him lose his mind, squirming his body in bed.

Oliver withdrew a hand from her hair and wrapped it over her hand; tighten it more around his cock and showing her how he liked it.

His hand left hers, going to her cheek and stroking her parted lips with his thumb.

"Your mouth drives me crazy. It's impossible to look at it and not want to kiss you, devour you and bite you."

In said mouth, a smile appeared warming Oliver's heart and stiffening his dick further.

Felicity leaned down her face and, never taking her eyes from his, closed her lips around his cock. Her tongue wrapped itself around the head, sucking it.

"Oh, _yes_… Like that…" He grunted; his hips had their own will and he forced himself to control and slow down so he wouldn't gag her.

When she sucked him again he almost touched her throat. Oliver gripped her hair tighter, guiding her and showing her how to take him.

Of his mouth supplications, curses and words of love were freed.

"Oh, you feel so good… _Oh, love_…"

The frenzy grew inside him, the heat commanding his body in the search for immense pleasure.

"Baby… I'm…"

He didn't intend to cum in her mouth. He really didn't, but the feel of being surrounded by her, the mere fact of being touched by this woman was enough to make him lose any kind of control over his body.

Oliver closed his eyes and emptied himself in her mouth, letting go with a brutal moan.

When he managed to open his eyes, Felicity was lying on her side, her face flushed and smiley.

"Good morning." She said, stroking his cheek gently.

Oliver didn't answer, he just kissed her passionately. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her over him. Felicity's legs went one on each side of Oliver's hips.

"Good morning," his voice was serious, and stirred with remnants of the pleasure that had taken him before.

He turned their bodies and buried his face in her neck.

They were silent until his hand started to climb up her leg and touch her panties.

"No, Oliver…" she said, smiling and stopping his hand. "The pleasure was for you only…And besides, we are already late and today it's the Gallery's opening and I have a lot to do, and…"

His lips consumed any answer she wanted to give, making her simply surrender to Oliver's agile hands.

* * *

"No, the flowers are for the entrance only. You can read, right?" Felicity was starting to despair. She had been in charge of the gallery and after party decorations but, right now, Felicity completely regretted having said yes to Oliver. Thea helped a little but Roy had a little accident and the last thing she could think about was parties.

"If the paper says we want a dozen daisies, the flowers arrangements have to have a dozen daisies. That was a request from Mrs. Queen." She said frustrated as she saw Oliver and Diggle come through the glass doors. "Yes, I understand you have others arrangements to make, but we ordered the flowers in advance…" Felicity shook her head and signaled for the boys to wait. "Thank you, and if you have any more questions I am always available." NOT.

Olvier sat in the chair in front of Felicity's table and folded his hands.

"What's going on?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Everything. That's what happens when things are done quickly and under pressure. Everything goes wrong. I write it down and the flowers were exclusively chosen by your mother, but things simply don't go according the plan." Felicity said, getting up from her chair and walking from one side to the other, spreading her frustration.

"I pity the person who answered you." Diggle joked, "You're in a mean mood today."

"No, I'm not. I just think we needed more time, and I feel like something is going to happen. There is always something that happens in these parties." She answered, sitting down and putting her head on her hands.

The day started well but as the hours passed and the party approached, Felicity's anxiety increased.

She couldn't explain what she felt. The truth was that Queen's parties never end well. There is always some mishap that ruins the best plans.

"Felicity, it'll be fine. The art is already here and under maximum protection. You will be linked to the system so we can also control what happens. Everything will be fine."

Felicity nodded but she wasn't very convinced.

Time passed and one hour from the beginning of the party, Felicity looked herself at the mirror.

The dress was red, long satin with an opening to the middle of her hip and halter neckline. Crystals decorated the dress below her chest and in the straps that entwined her neck.

Her hair was curly and made in a classic and beautiful way. The makeup was light and simple, highlighting her natural beauty. Her earrings were long and matched the crystals from the dress. The strappy high heels completed the look.

Beautiful, classic and simple.

She picked her black clutch, her tablet and looked at her phone.

She was hoping to have a message from William, but he told her he was probably going to work and he wouldn't be able to show up the party. Felicity, in a way, was glad he couldn't attend. She was going to be busy all night with the art safety and she wouldn't have time for him.

Oliver wanted to pick her up but she chose to go to the party by herself. Even if most people knew she was the official girlfriend of Oliver Queen, Felicity didn't like being the center of attention.

She got inside her Mini Cooper and led to the gallery.

She saw a few parked cars and took a deep breath. She got there early.

When she went inside the gallery, she picked her tablet from her clutch and entered the protection system. All pieces of art had a GPS and a sensor that would warn Felicity if someone touched the paintings.

Gradually the guests arrived and Felicity saw Oliver and Diggle. She smiled and went to them.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

Diggle whistled and Oliver checked her out.

"You look beautiful." Oliver whispered, kissing her lips tenderly. A flash woke them. Journalist jostled to get the best photograph of Oliver Queen and the woman who stole his heart. Felicity blushed and lowered her face.

When she lifts it again, she sees Laurel looking at the couple.

Felicity didn't know what to think.

Laurel remained haughty and cold as always, her arm intertwined with Detective Lance. Did Laurel still have feelings for Oliver?

Felicity considered herself a confident person, but Laurel had been Oliver greatest love.

Love was complicated. It could both make us the happier or the most miserable person in the world. A relationship like Laurel and Oliver's was hard to forget.

Even a toxic as theirs was.

Oliver realized Felicity expressions and pulled her away from the reporters, to a more private place.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, stroking her face.

Felicity looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Yes, everything is good." No need to talk about her insecurities. They were together now and he loved her. Laurel had been important to him, as Bruce had been for her. But, both stories ended.

Oliver looked unconvinced but his question was interrupted by a whistle on her computer.

"What's going on?" He asked seriously.

Felicity open the system and saw one o the paintings' alarm triggered.

"Painting #7 was moved." She said as they both walked to said painting.

A naughty kid had jumped the red protective lace and was lifting the art piece, trying to see what was hidden behind the frame.

His parents were too busy, talking to other people to give attention to their son.

Oliver approached the couple and delicately called them to attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I think your son shouldn't trespass the protective cord." Oliver used his authoritative Arrow voice. The parents reddened with shame and called their son quickly.

The kid stuck his tongue out to Felicity and disappeared with his parents among the guests.

"I hate rude kids." Felicity murmured.

Oliver hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you want kids someday?" He asked, pulling her closer to his body.

"Yes… someday." She answered him.

They never talked about the future. For them every day was special in its own way. Living each day at a time, without making too much plans, because the best plans always came out flat.

Oliver hugged Felicity and smiled.

"What about you? Do you want to have children?" She asked surprised.

Oliver leaned his forehead to hers and smiled.

"I never thought about it… but I can see myself being a parent, with you. I think I would be a good father." He said, softly with a shy smile.

"You'd be great." She answered him, closing her eyes and kissing him passionately.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice was all she needed.

"Oliver, someone stole the art #3." She told him. Felicity felt Diggle near them. The guests were agitated but they couldn't leave without being searched. Felicity followed the path that the locator indicated her.

They climbed the stairs and Diggle gave the bow and arrows to Oliver. As the guests were all downstairs there was no problem of recognizing him. And the thief… well, Oliver wouldn't show himself. He would only act as last resort.

"He's going to the second floor… The last floor the only thing that has is two exits to the roof. But they are protected with security." Felicity said, grabbing the dress and hurrying up the stairs, followed by Oliver and Diggle.

"No, when the lights went out, the guards headed all to the first floor. To prevent someone from leaving with the paintings." Diggle explained.

"Yeah, but they are doing a very poor job. Someone already got away with one." Felicity finished.

They reached the top floor and Oliver followed by one door while Diggle and Felicity followed through the other.

"Hey! Stops right there." Felicity shouted.

Diggle drew his gun and put himself in front of Felicity.

The man holding the painting was thin and trembled with effort to hold the heavy piece of art.

_NO_.

The way the man looked at his watch, denounced him.

"William!" Felicity asked incredulously.

Diggle didn't turn to her but he knew exactly who she thought the thief was.

Felicity walked away from Diggle and came near the man who had appeared in her life recently, the man who contributed for her birth.

"How could you do this?!" She asked hurt.

William was right in front of her but his face was cold and didn't reflect any kind of regret.

"They killed my sister! She was everything to me and they took her away!" He said, insane.

"Who killed her? She was sick…"

"She was sick… and I couldn't afford her treatments!"

"Stealing is not a solution!" Felicity said, trying to argue. "Stealing won't bring her back."

"You're right. But it can save myself."

Felicity couldn't believe was she was seeing and hearing.

"Save you?"

"I was diagnosed with a terminal illness and the doctor just gave six months to live. I will not die in misery! After everything I went through to protect my sister, they won't ruin the last moths of my life." William's cold voice was giving Felicity chills. The wind whipped her face and stung her on the cheeks, from her tears.

"You don't need to steal, I can help you."

William acted quickly and grabbed her by the neck, placing her in front of his body, as a shield.

"Your sweet _boyfriend_ killed her! I had the perfect plan. Going to the bank at the right hour and when the securities were on their breaks, I would steal everything I could. It was perfect. Everything was thought down to the last second. But your darling _Arrow_, had to appear."William vociferated to Felicity's terror. How did he know Oliver was the Arrow?

"How do you…?"

"I watched you. During all this time, I was always watching you, knowing your routines and your schedules. Today was the perfect day to steal the most expensive thing the Queen family had. Do you know he stopped the robbery, but I ran away? They never caught me. He stole my sister but I will have my revenge." William was insane. There was no explanation for what he was doing.

He pulled out a small gun and pointed it to Felicity's head.

"And you, _you bitch_! He killed my sister and you went to _bed_ with him?! You're a _slut_ just like your mother. All feathers of a bird, you are all the same." He said with hatred.

Felicity couldn't speak. The shock of having been brutally deceived clouded any words she might have.

The man she was learning to love was threatening and insulting her.

"Let her go!" Diggle ordered.

Tears of disappointment streamed down her face.

"He killed my sister but I wouldn't let him ruin my daughter. _Even if I have to kill you first!_" William's voice, so close to her ear gave her shivers of disgust.

An arrow struck him in the leg, causing him to fall down and drag Felicity with him.

"Let her go, now!" Oliver snapped, wielding an arrow on the bow.

"She will never be yours!"

Everything happened so fast.

William raised his gun to shoot Felicity and Oliver let the arrow go.

Felicity's cry made them hold their breath.

_"NO!"_

William fell back with an arrow in the center of his chest and Felicity crawled to him.

Her trembling hand touched William's face, who still had his eyes open.

"I may be a monster…" he said with difficulty, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, "But he is _worse_!"

The last words left his mouth and his head fell to the side.

Felicity swallowed her tears and lowered her hand.

* * *

The waves gently touched the sand as tears insistently dropped from her eyes.

The day had dawned moments ago and Felicity knew she should go home. But she needed to be quiet, alone in her corner.

Oliver and Diggle were probably concerned but she couldn't face them right now. Asking for space, the beach was the place that calmed her the most.

The sound of the waves and the smell of the sea soothed her troubled spirit.

Felicity didn't blame Oliver for what happened. He was doing his duty and she knew how furious he was when her safety was in danger.

It's just that... William was… her father. Despite never having called him "father", Felicity thought he was really interested in knowing her and be a part of her life.

And it was all a plan of revenge and money. She was getting tired of the human being's cruelty.

"A beautiful woman should never cry over a man."

The Australian accent made Felicity turn her face to the left side. A man was sitting three feet away from her. He wore black tracksuits and a gray shirt. He had sunglasses, hair black with a few white and beard around him mouth.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. The man could only be talking to her, since there was nobody else on the beach and he didn't have a phone in his hands or ear.

The man turned to face her and smiled slightly.

"Women shouldn't cry for men who don't deserve them." He repeated.

"No… I'm not crying over a boyfriend." Felicity explained, wiping the ears from her face ad clutching her jacket to her chest.

"Ah… but it is for a man." He stated, turning his face to the sea.

"Yes, in a way. I lost someone recently." A few hours ago, to be more precise. "We didn't have a close relationship but…" Felicity didn't know why she was pouring her heart to this man. The truth was that talking to a person who doesn't know us can be liberating.

"I know what it feels to lose someone you love." The man replied, clenching his fist on top of his raised knees.

"Who did you lost?" Felicity asked curious. She didn't know this person from nowhere but, for some reason, she could identify with his pain.

"A friend stole the woman I loved." The anger in the man's voice was noticeable.

A common case of a man betrayed by his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said.

"So am I." The man answered, standing up and shaking the sand off his pants. He was tall and corpulent, muscled. If Felicity had to guess, she would say he was in the army or he was an old soldier.

"I hope to see you again…" he began to say.

"Felicity." She completed.

The man smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait… you didn't tell me your name."

The man stopped and turned his face to her.

"Slade. You can call me Slade."

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Okay, about the question.**

**How many of you liked the Thea/Tommy as a couples before he died?**

**The other day I had an idead for a fanfiction about them, in a universe where Tommy isn't dead and they ARE NOT siblings, of course.**

**What do you say? Would you like me to write a fanftion about these two, as a couple?**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll update soon.**

**Thank you so much for everything!**

**Till next time, **

**Take care and Ship Olicity!**


End file.
